Decisiones
by Betania101
Summary: Luego de que Cloud los abandono una vez mas en el séptimo cielo, Tifa se embarca con el pequeño denzel en un viaje a ciudad cohete, embarazada y muy enferma corre a auxiliarse en brazos de sus amigos. Una historia llena de drama, pasión y amistad...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este un nuevo proyecto en el que me he embarcado y espero que sea del agrado de todos los que lo lean, es un clo&ti, y debo acotar que no tengo nada en contra de los aeris&cloud, así que no teman al entrar y leer, no se encontraran ninguna grosería ni ningún insulto acerca de esa pareja, sin más nada que acotar espero que les agrade**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La llegada.<strong>

Sus cabellos negros como el azabache se mecían suavemente entre el viento que elogiaba su belleza cada vez que soplaba vivido e imponente, su cabeza gacha ayudaba a que su mirada se centrara en sus pies descalzos, que se hundían suavemente en la arena, que era suave y rugosa a la vez, Costa del Sol siempre fue un lugar especial para ella, por esa razón, había decidido pasar por allí una vez mas y contemplar el sol poniéndose cerca del mar, ese mar que estaba nervioso como el corazón de ella. Sus manos bajaron a la cuna temporal en la que se había convertido su vientre, al levantar la vista, lagrimas volaron y se perdieron entre la arena, había salvado al mundo dos veces, pero no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerse cargo de un bebe, y más…cuando lo tendría que hacer totalmente sola…

Tifa respiro un poco, para calmar su llanto, y en ese respiro, un mareo que la hizo caer se apodero de ella, estaba débil…muy débil, cada día su salud decaía mas, sus manos se apretaron en su vientre suavemente, siete meses ya…desde que el los había vuelto a abandonar sin mirar atrás, sin contestar alguna llamada, Cloud Strife, había desaparecido de sus vidas, y hacia solo cuatro semanas que tifa empaco sus cosas y las de el pequeño denzel y se embarcaron en un viaje cuyo destino era ciudad cohete, Barret y Cid los acogerían sin preguntar nada, ella lo sabía muy bien; o al menos ese era el plan que ella le hacía ver a su pequeño denzel, pero…muy dentro de ella, sabía que era por otra cosa…tenía el presentimiento que su cuerpo no aguantaría el parto…alguien debía cuidar de denzel y su bebe…y como Strife no volvía y ella estaba segura de que no volvería, debía dejarlos seguros…

- ¿Tifa? ¡Tifa! – Gritaba denzel corriendo con agua en las manos, no podía creer que solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que la dejo allí y fue a buscar agua, al verla tirada en el suelo se asusto, Tifa aunque no era su madre biológica, lo amaba como si lo fuera y el también la amaba demasiado, Cloud los había abandonado, pero él jamás se separaría de su madre, y menos ahora, que su hermano venia en camino.

- ¿Denzel…? – Susurro ella intentando levantarse – Estoy bien…calma cariño – El se incorporo para levantarla cuidadosamente, y ella poso su mano blanca y suave en la mejilla de su pequeño.

- Tifa…no te vez bien…volvamos al séptimo cielo…por favor…-Imploro Denzel.

- Cariño…no quiero que estemos solos…además, ¿no quieres ver a Marlene? ¿No quieres que ella conozca a su hermanito? – Tifa sonreía como que si no le costara en nada hablar, él le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura y le acaricio el vientre.

- ¡Entonces vamos a esa ciudad cohete Tifa! – Exclamo el niño con entusiasmo, Tifa rio suavemente, tomaron agua y otra vez, se pusieron en camino a ciudad cohete.

Cuando Marlene escucho tocar la puerta, corrió hacia ella como que si su vida dependiera de ello, no sabía si eran cosas de ella, pero creyó haber escuchado la voz de ella…la mujer que se había convertido en su madre, y que hacía siete meses que no veía, abrió la puerta con fuerza y poso sus ojos en los de tifa, que le sonrió con un amor incalculable, Marlene corrió a abrazarla pero, se paro en el acto, y miro el vientre de ella, luego subió la mirada nuevamente, estaba casi en shock, hasta que denzel hablo por fin.

- ¡Marlene! ¡Vamos a tener un hermanito! –Dijo con gran felicidad, tocando el vientre de su madre, Marlene al fin había entendido que no era que Tifa hubiera comido demasiado, sino que en el vientre de ella crecía su hermano, muchas preguntas surgieron a la vez, pero no le importo, solo se abalanzo sobre tifa y le abrazo, allí estaban los tres, abrazándose suavemente, como una madre y sus pequeños. Quizás no compartían lazos sanguíneos, pero el amor que se tenían iba mas allá de todas las fronteras, en ese instante, Tifa se separo un poco para respirar un poco, no soportaba la idea de que sus pulmones no estuvieran funcionando bien, se cansaba muy rápido, no podía pasar mucho tiempo de pie, Marlene, vio en los ojos de su madre, dolor…mucho dolor, miro a los lados y se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad…Aun cloud no había vuelto…Su papa le había contado unos días después de traérsela de Migdar a pasar un tiempo con él, que Cloud había dejado nuevamente a Tifa y a Denzel solos…no pregunto ni dijo nada, para ser una niña pequeña era madura, y sabia lo que se debía preguntar y lo que no.

- Marlene, pequeña, ¿dónde está tu papá? – Pregunto Tifa sacando a la pequeña de sus pensamientos, Denzel en cambio comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas en un cuarto, que Marlene les había mostrado.

- Está en el pozo Tifa, Cid fue a Wu tai a buscar a Yuffie y entonces papá tiene que trabajar solo unos días, el capitán dijo que se tardaría, porque compraría unos repuestos para Sierra.

- Comprendo pequeña, esperen aquí ¿si? Juega con denzel mientras saludo a tu papi ¿ok? –Tifa tenía su mano en la cabeza de la niña y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

- ¡Está bien Tifa! –Exclamo la pequeña y corrió a jugar con denzel.

Una vez sola, tomo aire, y se dirigió al pozo. Sabía muy bien que hablar con Barret e intentar explicarle las cosas no era nada fácil, y mucho menos a Cid, pero al menos el capitán no estaba y no iba a tener que explicarle a los dos juntos, pero sí que iba a ser difícil, como le confesaría que estaba allí, en estado y muy enferma…y mucho más difícil explicar que el padre, que no pensaba decir quién era no estaba allí.

Barret gritaba a algunos trabajadores que estaban allí, no había cambiado en nada, era el mismo líder de avalancha, aquel que siempre se asomaba a la barra del bar de tifa a hablar y hablar con ella, aquel que los llevo a recorrer el mundo con un solo fin, destruir shinra y que lograron gracias a él…y…por supuesto, Cloud..

Se acerco un poco mas y respiro hondo, sabía muy bien que ver a la cara a barret y confesar todo lo que tenía que confesar le haría perder la cordura y se enfurecería mucho, pero debía hacerlo, Barret era muy importante para ella.

El vestido que llevaba le hacía lucir como una niña, el blanco perlado y el encaje le hacía ver hermosa, de verdad que tifa parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con su cabello lacio negro que se mecía en el viento, y sus ojos pardos que harían que cualquier enemigo se compadeciera de esa mirada, era tierna pero a la vez muy fuerte, por fin Barret volteo hacia ella, ese suave aroma que tifa desprendía era inconfundible, ¿Duraznos? ¿Manzanas tal vez? No lo sabía, pero era suave y aromático, le encantaba, al voltearse llevaba una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció en un instante, busco con sui mirada a alguien más que no estaba, solo ella, no había más nadie a su lado, las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de tifa confirmaron sus sospechas…Estaba sola…

- Barret yo…- Se apresuro a explicar tifa

- No expliques nada…solo responde esto… ¿Quién es, y donde está el padre? – Estaba muy serio.

¿Cómo responder una pregunta a la que se le tenía tanto terror? ¿Cómo decir eso? ¿Cómo explicar? Fácil…No se responde

- No importa quién es el padre, ni donde esta…- Las palabras de Tigfa hicieron que Barret se enfureciera demasiado, una caja que estaba cerca recibió esa molestia en forma de patada y se partió en miles de pedazos, Tifa a la que consideraba su hermana menor había llegado embarazada, sola y sin saber quién era el padre de la criatura, desde que shinra había destruido corel no había sentido tanta ira.

- ¿Dónde está Strife? – Se limito a preguntar y al ver que tifa se sobresalto, estaba molesto, pero no podía ponerla a ella peor de lo que ya estaba.

Dos días después de la fiesta en el bar – Miro al suelo – volvió a marcharse y no lo encontré por ninguna parte…

- Tsk…para completar…-Miro a tifa, esta se veía más indefensa que nunca, era su deber ayudarla, iba a hablar pero ella interrumpió.

- Sé que estas enojado…Se que quizás no quieras mirarme Barret, pero ustedes son mi familia, la única que me queda, al verme sola en el bar con Denzel, me sentí mal….debía correr a donde estaba mi familia, y acudí a ustedes…te ruego, barret te imploro que me recibas…por favor…-Hablaba con su voz cortada, al final agacho su cuerpo en señal de respeto. A Barret le temblaron los labios, soltó lagrimas, que tifa no vio, se apresuro a levantarla y le abrazo con fuerza, Tifa sonrió y lloro mas, lloro eso que tenia dentro y no podía soltar sola.

- ¡Qué demonios! Este niño…-Tifa le interrumpió

- ¡O niña! –rio con suavidad

- Bueno bueno, o niña, ¡tendrá muchos papas y muchas mamas! Tifa…no estás sola en el mundo, quizás hasta Strife vuelva y ayude también – Lo ultimo hizo que tifa se pusiera nerviosa.

- Gracias Barret…Gracias…-Agradeció tifa y le abrazo también.

- Eh! Vamos a casa, llamaremos a Reeve! Necesitamos ampliar la casa! Jaja – Se burlo Barret y tifa rio.

- Deja las cosas asi, ¡estamos bien! Barret – Y conversando ambos abrieron la puerta de la casa donde Marlene y Denzel les esperaban sonrientes.

Ya había saltado con logros el primer muro, Barret no estaba enojado con ella al contrario, se sentía feliz y hasta llamaba a Reeve para arreglar la casa, ahora solo faltaba Cid…El capitán, sería un duro hueso de roer, pero tenía la sensación de que todo saldría bien.

- ¡Chicos Se está moviendo vengan! – Grito tifa emocionada y todos corrieron a poner sus manos en la barriga de tifa.

- ¿Por qué se mueve tifa? – La pequeña Marlene aunque estaba emocionada también sentía curiosidad.

- Pues… ¡Porque está feliz, de que estemos juntos! – Exclamo ella feliz y la abrazo, sin duda desde ese día las cosas mejorarían en su vida, ya no estaría tan sola como antes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿y que tal les parecio? dejen sus comentarioos!<strong>


	2. La llegada de lo inminente

**¡Aquí tenemos nuestro segundo capítulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La llegada de lo inminente.<br>**

La pronta llegada del amanecer lastimo un poco sus ojos, y los obligo a abrirse lentamente, llevo sus manos a sus lastimados ojos pardos y tras un bostezo se estiro un poco y sintió como el bebe que crecía dentro de ella la pateaba un poco, sus manos fueron a su vientre y acaricio allí, le dolía cuando el bebe estaba tan inquieto y solo deseaba que se calmara un poco.

- Bebe…calma por favor…- Susurro tifa acariciando suavemente su vientre y al sentir que su pequeño le hacía caso sonrió tiernamente – Eres muy bueno cariño.

Se levanto de la cama y sus pies descalzos sintieron el frio del suelo de la casa de Cid, el pijama que traía cayo hasta sus tobillos grácilmente, dio pasos hacia la ventana y contemplo el sol del nuevo día mientras acariciaba su vientre, le dolía mucho el cuerpo y la cabeza pero no podía permitir que los demás se siguieran preocupando por ella, ella era una mujer fuerte y aunque su corazón estaba muy lejos de ella, no dejaría que su alma cayera, tenía que seguir adelante, por Denzel, por Marlene y por ese bebe que venía en camino.

- ¡Son las seis y quince¡ se me va a hacer tarde – Con estas palabras literalmente corrió a darse un baño y a colocarse un lindo vestido color amarillo pastel, peino su cabello y arreglo su cama, llevando sus puños a sus cintura suspiro – Es hora de empezar un nuevo día.

Camino fuera de su habitación y se dio cuenta que todos dormían, así que aprovecho para barrer, regar las plantas y ponerse en la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para todos, Tifa sin duda era una súper ama de casa que se preocupaba por todos los detalles del hogar. Mientras los panqueques de denzel y Marlene se hacían saco toda la ropa sucia para llevarla al lavadero, sin duda era mucha ropa, aunque no se sorprendía, llevaban casi siete meses conviviendo juntos dos hombres y una niña, un caso perdido totalmente diría ella.

En menos de dos horas la casa estaba impecable, la ropa estaba tendida y ella se dedicaba a colocar el café, los panqueques, el sirope de maple, el huevo y el pan en la mesa, cuando la cansada Tifa se iba a sentar un rato alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, suspiro y se encamino a abrirla, tras esta, estaba un hombre alto y bien vestido, de traje azul y una característica especie de barba corta, el mismísimo Reeve Tuesti, ya no como aquel gato robótico que tiempo atrás lucho con los miembros de avalancha, no, sino como el mismo, la voz tras el gato, director de la WRO, y un gran amigo de ella.

- ¡Reeve! – Se apresuro a abrazarle tiernamente

- Tifa, wow…tu estas – Fue interrumpido por ella

- Súper embarazada sí, lo se jaja – Tifa estaba feliz de ver a Reeve

- Sí, eso pero también estas hermosa – Estaba impresionado por la belleza de la chica de Nibelheim.

- Gracias Reeve, pasa pasa, estaba sirviendo el desayuno aun aquí todos están en los brazos de morfeo – La joven hizo pasar al hombre y lo sentó en la mesa sirviéndole café recién hecho y ofreciéndole comida, Reeve negó la comida puesto que ya había comido y no tenía hambre.

- Cuéntame Tifa, ¿donde esta cloud? Ese pillín ya va a tener su segundo hijo y no avisa – Reeve tomaba de su café y sintió como tifa se ahogo un poco con el agua, reincorporándose rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

- No no no…soy madre soltera Reeve, vine aquí porque estaba con denzel sola en Migdar y sinceramente quería que este bebe naciera con la alegría de esta gran familia llamada AVALANCHA – Tifa explicaba todo de manera poética, intentaba disminuir a su amigo el golpe de que estaba sola en el mundo, pero Reeve no era tonto, y aunque no tenía el genio ni la ametralladora de Barret, Tifa no saldría tranquila de aquella situación.

- Entiendo que no me quieras decir quién es el padre, sabes perfectamente que todos nosotros seremos padres de esta criatura que viene en camino, pero deberás explicar ahora mismo donde esta cloud, y porque no está contigo – Reeve había dicho lo mismo que Barret, Tifa debía estar tranquila, su bebe y Denzel no estarían solos jamás.

- Reeve, gracias por esas palabras, ustedes de verdad son mi única familia, lo único que tengo de verdad gracias – Estaba sinceramente agradecida con el - ¿Cloud? Hace siete meses que no sabemos de él, un día se marcho y aunque lo buscamos no apareció mas, yo pensé que era algo de alguna manera temporal, porque el siempre se desaparecía pero...-Tifa bajo el rostro, no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era para ella misma hablar sobre él, sus manos se apretaron en su vestido bajo la mesa – No volvió - Termino y Reeve suspiro, no podía de ninguna manera presionar más a Tifa, se notaba perfectamente que la pobre había pasado por muchas cosas sola y ahora que tenía un respiro de todo aquello el no podía venir y quitarle su paz así que se resigno por ahora.

- Corazón Barret me llamo con tanta urgencia, tenemos dos hombres adultos nada fáciles, dos pequeños niños y una mujer con bebe a bordo y una casa muy pequeña, Tifa en menos de dos días este lugar será una esplendida casa para todos nosotros, porque pienso quedarme aquí lo mas que mi trabajo me lo permita – Reeve era un hombre perfecto, sabía que decir y en el momento oportuno, inteligente y amable.

- No te olvides de Yuffie, Vicent y Red que de seguro vienen también – Tifa reía gratamente.

- Oh! Tenemos entonces tres hombres nada fáciles, nuestra querida ninja y el gato dormilón, no será nada fácil.

Ambos disfrutaban plenamente de aquella conversación que los hizo reír y acordarse de todos sus amigos y de las distintas personalidades de cada uno, se reían y comían unas galletas que estaban en la cocina, Tifa tenía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto y Reeve disfrutaba mucho de hacer reír a la chica, fue entonces cuando ambos escucharon una puerta abrirse, seguido de pasos cortos que llegaron al comedor, el pequeño denzel aun en pijama, descalzo y con el cabello desordenado había despertado al fin y sin mirar al acompañante de su madre fue directamente a ella para abrazarla y besarle la mejilla, Tifa suavemente le abrazo también y le beso la mejilla.

- Oye Denzel saluda que hay invitados no seas mal educado – Le hablo graciosamente al oído a su medio dormido pequeño, este se volvió a ver quién era el invitado y se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos al ver a Reeve el director y general de la WRO, anteriormente habían tenido una conversación en Migdar pero Tifa no se había enterado nunca de esto así que apresuradamente el pequeño se apresuro a hablar.

- ¡Tifa! No es lo que tú piensas en verdad, no pensé en ningún momento dejarte de verdad Tifa no te dejare – El niño explicaba muy serio y casi desesperado pensando que Reeve estaba allí para aceptarlo en el ejercito, Tifa por su parte se mostraba sorprendida.

- ¿De qué hablas Denzel? Reeve es amigo nuestro, vino a vernos porque nos extrañaba es todo.

- Pequeño Denzel sabes muy bien cuál es tu misión así que no me falles – Reeve le guiño el ojo a Denzel y Tifa sorprendida rio.

- Hey, ustedes esconden algo, ¿Denzel? – Miro a Denzel sonriéndole.

- Lo siento Tifa, son secretos entre el general y yo – Con esto corrió por el pasillo, Tifa se quedo abrumada de que su bebé no le quisiera decir.

- ¿A dónde vas caballerito? – Pregunto asomando su cabeza por el pasillo.

- A cepillar mis dientes y arreglarme, esos panqueques huelen muy bien – Con estas palabras el niño se metió en el baño.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso Reeve? – Pregunto Tifa.

- Secretos Tifa, secretos – Se limito a contestar sonriendo y tomando más de su café, Tifa rio y decidió dejar las cosas así, que el pequeño tuviera sus secretos no estaba mal y estaba segura de que con Reeve ningún secreto le haría daño.

Minutos después Denzel estaba en la mesa comiendo como animal sus panqueques, Tifa había ido a vestir a Marlene y Barret ya estaba digiriendo el pan y huevo peor que Denzel, ambos tenían un apetito voraz, mientras Reeve les decía una y otra vez que le dejaran a Marlene porque sino Tifa los mataría, fue entonces cuando volvieron las mujeres de la casa y se sentaron también en la mesa, comieron todos riéndose y disfrutando mucho de la compañía de Reeve. Barret como siempre con sus ocurrencias gritaba mucho mientras contaba algo sobre unos habitantes de ciudad cohete que lo molestaban siempre.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, la embarazada de la casa se dedico a lavar los trastes en el fregadero mientras que Barret y Reeve hablaban sobre las ampliaciones que tendría la casa, trabajar con el petróleo le había llevado a Cid y a Barret acumular una pequeña fortuna que pagaría con todos los gastos de la casa y aunque Reeve le pidió que no pagara nada el hombre con la ametralladora en la mano siempre ganaba y decidieron que Barret pondría todos los materiales y Reeve la mano de obra, así cerraron el trato que haría que ese lugar fuera una hermosa casa híper familiar para todos.

Denzel y Marlene por otra parte dibujaban con muchos crayones de colores como querían que fuesen sus habitaciones. Marlene había escogido algo rosa y cama de princesa y obviamente una gran casa dentro de su cuarto para que todas sus muñecas vivieran allí, Denzel por su parte quería el azul con metalizado, deseaba que su cama tuviera forma de auto y en lo que más puso énfasis era que quería una puerta que condujera directamente a la habitación de su madre para protegerla siempre, este detalle hizo que a Tifa se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas por aquella felicidad.

Reeve hizo muchas llamadas con su teléfono de última generación y en menos de tres minutos ya estaban dadas todas las órdenes para que comenzara la construcción, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre bien formado con cara de molesto y un cigarro en la boca hizo su aparición tras esta.

- ¿Pensaban remodelar MI #$#$#$# casa sin consultarme a mí? – El rubio con lentes de aviador en su cabeza había escuchado todo.

- ¡Ciiiiid! – Tifa corrió desde la cocina a abrazar a su gran amigo que acababa de llegar olvidándose por un momento de su estado, Cid sonrió al verla allí y se apresuro a abrazarla, pero cuando vio ese inmenso vientre y girar el rostro hacia los lados y no ver a alguien que fuera el padre su sonrisa desapareció.

- ¿Dónde está el maldito desgraciado? – Reeve y Barret intentaron negar "disimuladamente con la cabeza" pero Cid no era como ellos, Cid la haría escupir quien había sido el miserable y lo iría a matar.

- Cid yo…-Fue interrumpida

- No te pregunte por ti, pregunte por el desgraciado – A reeve casi le da un infarto, y si no hubiera sido por Yuffie y Red que entraron y calmaron la situación, todo se hubiera puesto feo.

- ¡Tifa¡ - Exclamo Yuffie quitándola de los brazos de su insensible amigo para abrazarla con fuerza, Red se poso junto a ella emocionado también.

- Tifa, que los dioses de la tierra bendigan a esta pequeña criatura que esta por nacer – Red ya era el nuevo líder de su pueblo por lo tanto estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esa forma.

- Chicos gracias…-Tifa estaba feliz pero no podía evitar decaerse por lo que le había dicho Cid, el tenia toda la razón, cuando se iba a voltear para hablar con él, sucedió lo que ella no quería que sucediera.

Sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza que tenían, su cuerpo empezó a sudar frio y comenzó a ver borroso y doble, Yuffie la tomo con toda la fuerza que tuvo para que Tifa no impactara contra el suelo; Cid, Barret y Reeve nerviosos se acercaron y todos fueron testigos aterrorizados como la piel de tifa se volvía pálida y ella perdía toda la fuerza de su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron sin poder decir o hacer algo por explicar que le pasaba.

Mientras todos estaban llevándola a la cama y Reeve marcaba desesperado el número de un medico, el pequeño denzel tomo de la mano a su hermana y se sentaron el suelo, Denzel intentaba no llorar y solo repetía una y otra vez:

- Hermanito, por lo que más quieras, no te lleves a mama, no hagas que nos deje solos…

* * *

><p><strong>Y...¿Que tal? dejen sus comentarios porfavor, (¿No les parece que Cid ya se parece a la señorita laura? "¿Donde esta el desgraciado?") JAJAJAJA dejen sus opiniones! nos vemos en la proxima **


	3. Recuerdos

¡Disculpen la tardanza! andaba muy ocupada con la universidad.

Muchas gracias a loryllero por haber comentado, esos comentarios me incitaron a terminar este cap, y espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias también a todas esas personas que han catalogado mi fic dentro de sus favoritos, comenten también! jaja

sin mas preámbulos los dejo con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Recuerdos<strong>

El rostro de aquel doctor cuando salió de la habitación solo puso peor a los amigos de la joven embarazada que horas antes había caído desmayada ante sus sorprendidos ojos, el pequeño Denzel se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Yuffie mientras lloraba por su madre, al parecer él era el único que sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella, y de tanto llorar se había quedado dormido, la ninja por su parte le acariciaba la frente suavemente quitando las lagrimas y el sudor que se habían apoderado de su lindo rostro, Marlene acariciaba el suave pelaje del gran nanaki que dormitaba tranquilamente en un sofá.

Cuando lo vieron salir de la habitación los tres hombres se pararon rápidamente y antes de que comenzaran a azotar al pobre doctor con preguntas, este levanto un dedo en señal de que si iban a decir algo lo reprimieran porque era su turno de hablarles.

¿Cuál es el padre de la criatura? - ¿Quién estaba preparado para responder esa pregunta? Pues nadie, porque nadie sabía, cuando el doctor vio aquellos tres rostros deprimidos y esquivos de aquella pregunta suspiro – Comprendo, vamos a sentarnos ¿si? – El médico había entendido perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en aquella especie de familia.

Barret, Cid, y Reeve se apresuraron a sentarse, Yuffie quería acercarse pero si se movía el pequeño Denzel despertaría y ella no quería volverlo a ver de esa forma así que decidió quedarse en el sofá escuchando atenta lo que tenía que decir el que vestía de blanco con el estetoscopio guindando en su cuello.

Es difícil para un medico dar un veredicto así, y más cuando hay niños – El médico hablaba de Marlene que estaba escuchando todo, el padre de la niña asintió y se levanto.

Denme un momento – Barret camino hacia donde estaba Marlene y la alzo en sus brazos, Marlene sabia que el solo hacia aquello cuando no quería que ella estuviera presente y como era una niña ejemplar no opuso resistencia.

Me quedare en mi habitación papá – La niña abrazo a su padre y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta de la misma, ante esto Barret sonrió para sí mismo. _"Es una buena niña"_ pensó y volvió a dirigirse a la mesa, cuando estuvo sentado miro al médico.

La muchacha está muy mal – Hablo al fin y todos miraron a un lado al escuchar estas palabras. El rostro de Denzel volvía a mojarse y esta vez las lágrimas que caían provenían de Yuffie.

¿Qué pasa exactamente? – Deseo saber Reeve.

Leucemia – Solo lo dijo, sin esperar más, sin hacer sufrir más a los familiares. En ese instante un fuerte golpe en la mesa hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

¡MALDITA SEA! – Cid fue el primero en expresar su intenso dolor ante aquella noticia tan terrible, Reeve tuvo que ponerse de pie y Barret simplemente no podía aceptar aquella palabra que el médico había dicho.

Está en el estado crónico y ya su medula tiene muchos problemas, y por el embarazo me temo que todo se complico – El médico seguía hablando y todos estaban en shock, fue entonces cuando Barret se levanto de la silla con el rostro serio y apunto al médico con su ametralladora.

Dime que no es cierto – Ordeno Barret. Reeve corrió a quitarlo de allí con Cid que se asombro mucho mas.

¡MALDITO IDIOTA! NO EMPEORES MAS LAS COSAS – grito Cid alejando a Barret que se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar a moco suelto ante sus amigos, Yuffie no aguanto más la situación y dejando a Denzel en el sofá salió de esa casa, recostada sobre la puerta de deslizo lentamente hasta quedar en suelo, se abrazo a sí misma y comenzó a llorar incansablemente.

Mientras tanto dentro de aquella sala solo se escuchaba el llanto de Barret, las maldiciones de Cid y a Reeve hablando con el médico, buscando alguna salida, quería encontrar alguna cura, no podía permitir que Tifa se le fuera de las manos, ya habían perdido a Aerith en el pasado y no podía permitirse perder a otra compañera y mucho menos a Tifa.

¿Qué nos recomienda hacer doctor? – La voz de Red se alzo entre la frustración y dolor de sus compañeros.

Esperar, solo podemos esperar - ¿No era eso lo que decían a los familiares de personas en estados terminales? – Aquí les dejo el tratamiento que debe tener, no puedo prometerles nada, y ahora con el embarazo una quimioterapia sería fatal, por esa razón, solo deben esperar – Dichas estas palabras se despidió de aquellas personas y se retiro rápidamente de aquella casa, al salir se encontró a una destrozada Yuffie – El cáncer es el peor enemigo de las familias, únanse todos y verán que lo superara – Aquellas palabras hicieron que Yuffie levantara el rostro y pensara mejor las cosas, el médico tenía toda la razón, no era momento de llorar sino de levantarse y seguir adelante para superar aquella situación que amenazaba con quitarles la felicidad, así que se levanto y abrió la puerta de casa.

Dejen de llorar chichos, vamos a salir de esto juntos, Tifa no puede hacerlo sola y por esa razón debemos ayudarla – Yuffie estaba muy seria, Barret se levanto ante aquellas palabras y la miro serio.

Derrotaremos esto – Aun sollozaba.

Por Tifa – Reeve se unió a ellos

Por nuestra familia – Cid se levanto también y con una sonrisa en los labios caminaron al cuarto donde su amiga estaba dormida.

Mientras tanto a ciento de kilómetros de allí….

Parece que no hay nadie en casa – Susurro el rubio, tenía más de media hora intentando hacer contacto con su hogar pero nadie contestaba el teléfono, aquello hizo que se preocupara un poco, el Séptimo Cielo no era peligroso, pero…¿Y si algo hubiera sucedido? La sola idea hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Ya había pasado casi ocho meses fuera de casa y todo desde aquella noche que lo hizo poner en duda sus sentimientos.

Flash back

"_Allí estaban, el rubio y la morena en aquella cama esa noche de lluvia, sus cuerpos expresaban lo que sus palabras no podían transmitirse, Cluod jamás imagino que vería a Tifa con aquellos ojos, y aunque le dio el empujón final esa botella de vodka que ambos se tomaron juntos luego de que sus compañeros fueron, se daba cuenta de que el siempre la quiso, el siempre la deseó y ahora que la estaba poseyendo en cuerpo y alma y Tifa le respondía de igual forma se sentía completo._

_Cloud…te amo – Susurro ella entre gemidos mientras Cloud besaba intensamente sus labios._

_Tifa…Te amo – Respondió el mirándola a los ojos fijamente, en las miradas de ambos solo había una sinceridad única, la misma sinceridad que se había forjado desde su niñez en _Nibelheim_._

_Cloud tomaba el rostro de su bella guerrera entre sus manos y la besaba mas apasionadamente, Tifa gemía con suavidad al sentir como Cloud la hacía suya cada vez más rápidamente, las manos de ella recorrían la espalda del ex soldado de Shinra y comenzaba a dar pequeños gritos de placer, Cloud entre risas le tapo el rostro._

_Shhh…se despertara Denzel – Ambos no podían contener la risa, estaban muy divertidos mientras se amaban. Fue entonces cuando Cloud sintió que no podría aguantar más y miro a tifa muy seriamente._

_Hazlo…si sucede algo…estaremos juntos ¿verdad? – Ella sonreía tiernamente._

_Juntos Tifa…- Tomo las manos de ella con fuerza y en ese instante ambos se hundieron en el placer más grande que nunca habían experimentado…_

_Mientras Tifa dormía, Cloud velaba su sueño mirándola y acariciando su rostro con ternura, sonreía hasta que, ese pensamiento cruzo su cabeza "_Aerith_". Se levanto de la cama confundido mirando a Tifa desconcertadamente._

_¿Qué demonios hice? – Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía apresuradamente, luego que se puso las botas y tomo su espada se encamino a la puerta lentamente mirándola por última vez – Esto no debió haber pasado nunca Tifa…"_

Fui un idiota y hoy…me di cuenta de eso, por eso he vuelto…- Hablaba dejando un mensaje en el teléfono, monto su fenrir y se puso en marcha al séptimo cielo.

Al llegar allí, no encontró a nadie, y eso le preocupo aun más, ¿Dónde podrían estar? Ya era demasiado, entro y todo estaba impecable, al buscar indicios de vida, se encontró una nota con aquella letra que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

"_**Estamos en ciudad Cohete"**_

¿Ciudad cohete eh? – Se volvió a poner sus lentes de motociclista y se puso en camino a la ciudad en donde se reuniría con su familia.

* * *

><p>AJa! ¿Y ahoraaaa? ¿Que pasara cuando Cloud llegue y se encuentre todo el drama? comenteeen!<p> 


	4. El reencuentro

**! Hola a todos! he vuelto con el esperado capitulo cuatro de esta historia, por fin el preciado reencuentro de los tortolos, pero muchas sorpresas **

**esperan a este reencuentro que será de todo menos mágico, sigan leyendo y descúbranlo ustedes mismos**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: El reencuentro.<strong>

El viaje de Migdar a Ciudad Cohete era largo, prácticamente había que saltar de un continente a otro, había que pasar por Junon, llamada también la ciudad del cañón por el gran cañón que Shinra instalo allí, pero bueno ya eso era otra historia, el pasado era algo que Cloud después de tanto tiempo había podido dejar atrás y con el pasado se refería a Aerith, llego a la conclusión de que lo que sentía por ella, ese amor profundo y fascinación habían aparecido por la mezcolanza extraña entre su mente y la mente de Zack, y la única que siempre estuvo en su vida y por supuesto en su corazón era Tifa, por eso el había vuelto, para intentarlo con ella y si no funcionaba iba a forzarlo porque tenía que funcionar, la vida le había dado todas las oportunidades de formar una familia con Tifa, hasta les habían enviado a Denzel y él lo tomo como una si de una prueba de Aerith se tratara, ¡no¡ Quizás Denzel fue enviado para que Cloud al fin centrara cabeza y formara una familia con Tifa.

Su mente volvió a volar y que rápido había pasado el viaje, bueno no tanto pues ya llevaba casi dos días de viaje, iba a toda velocidad en su fenrir; solo se detenía a comer un poco y a ponerle gasolina a la pobre moto que ya había pasado por mucho, esa fenrir había estado en muchas batallas con él y de verdad que le agradecía al objeto que según Cloud tenia alma; que siguiera a su lado vivido e imponente y que ni la lluvia, ni el sol ni las batallas le hubieran dañado.

Su largo viaje, le llevo a Costa del sol, ese paraíso vacacional donde el grupo avalancha paso un tiempo especial, para aquel entonces Cloud no sabía muy bien quién era y aun se engañaba a sí mismo con la loca idea de que él era Zack, bueno tampoco era así, que los recuerdos de la vida del soldado Shinra hubieran poseído sus propios recuerdos no era su culpa, su vida era tan difícil, y lo peor era que el mismo se la pasaba atormentándose con eso, pero ya era hora de que todo cambiara, estaba decidido a olvidar el pasado y a vivir el presente, con Tifa y con Denzel, ya era hora de sentar cabeza y formar una familia por suerte el ya tenía una, una familia que él se encargado de abandonar y descuidar muchas veces y que ahora estaba dispuesto a recuperar fuese como fuese.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Cohete, Reeve había conseguido un mejor tratamiento para Tifa, mejores doctores y obviamente mejores pronósticos. Esa tarde llego a la casa una silla de ruedas en donde Tifa tenía que permanecer la mayor parte del día pues no podía caminar y era imposible que pudieran lograr que se quedara en cama, obviamente cuando Tifa vio lo que sucedía se puso como fiera.

-¡No van a montarme allí! – Se negaba – ¡No soy una inútil!

-Tifa por favor, sino deberás quedarte en cama siempre – Le decía Reeve, cabe destacar que el único que podía hablarle era Reeve porque si enviaban a Cid o a Barret ellos perderían demasiado rápido la paciencia con ella y sería fatal; Nanaki había tenido que volver a su pueblo y Yuffiee se encargaba de la casa y de los niños.

-Revee no, porfavor Reeve no me hagas esto – La morena no aceptaba su enfermedad – Yo no puedo estar tan mal, no pue…- Fue detenida por Reeve.

-Tifa, hazlo por tu bebe – Tifa abrió los ojos como dos platos y llevo su mano a su vientre palpando el movimiento del infante en el vientre materno, luego vio a Reeve y con lagrimas en los ojos acepto estar en silla de ruedas.

-Todo va a estar bien Tifa, no permitiremos que nos dejes – Le aseguro Reeve mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Ustedes…ustedes…son una hermosa familia – Admitió la joven llorando – Reeve…no quiero morir, no quiero que mi bebe sufra, no quiero dejarlo, no quiero alejarme de Denzel – Abrazo con fuerza a su amigo quien le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Todo…todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – A el hombre se le quebrantaba la voz con todo aquello que era muy difícil para él, ni siquiera sabía si aquella promesa seria verdadera pues el cáncer y el embarazo no eran la mejor combinación.

-No mientas Reeve, nunca supiste hacerlo – Se deshizo del abrazo y le miro – Quiero que me jures algo – Hablaba con total seriedad.

-Dime, tifa…-Admitió que mentía.

-Cuando yo muera – Tomo aire, estaba cansada – Te encargaras de que a Denzel y al bebe nunca les falte nada, y no hablo de cosas materiales Reeve, hablo de cariño, comprensión y amor – Su respiración era agitada.

-Tifa, no morirás – Interrumpió el.

-Júramelo Reeve, júramelo – Exigió Tifa.

-Te lo juro Tifa, a tus hijos nunca les faltara nada – Aseguro con seriedad Reeve, en sus años de luchas nunca jamás había sentido aquel sentimiento de no querer perder algo, el se negaba a perder a su amiga, no la iba dejar morir, e iba a buscar un tratamiento en el fin del mundo solo por salvarla y ver su sonrisa una vez más.

-Gracias Reeve…-Murmuro y ella y antes de decir algo mas, Denzel irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Tifa! Mira lo que te dibuje – El niño parecía muy animado, tras el venia corriendo Marlene.

-Hey, yo también hile algo para ti – La pequeña estaba enojada.

-Jaja, niños entren y veremos los dibujos ¿sí? – La sonrisa en el rostro de Tifa volvía a aparecer.

-Mira Tifa, eres tú y yo y Marlene – Denzel mostraba su dibujo con ahincó.

-¿Y dónde está tu hermanito en este dibujo pequeño? – Exclamo Tifa divertida al no ver al bebe en el dibujo de Denzel, el niño por su parte puso cara de sorprendido y pensó por un segundo.

-El bebe está durmiendo en su cuarto Tifa – Tifa y Reeve comenzaron a reír por la astucia del pequeño y Denzel rio también con ellos.

Luego de un largo rato, la noche llego a Ciudad Cohete y mientras todos dormían profundamente, una inquieta Tifa no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no entendía la razón de su insomnio, se levanto de la cama con total cuidado de no despertar a nadie, tomo un abrigo que reposaba en una silla y se lo coloco encima del pijama, sus pies descalzos recorrieron el pasillo de la casa, sus largos cabellos negros se movían al compas del viento, su rumbo perdido la llevo directamente a la puerta de la casa, al abrirla se encontró con la brisa nocturna y el perfume de las flores del jardín, poso su mano en su vientre y camino un poco mas afuera.

El corazón de Cloud latía muy fuerte y rápido, ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? ¿Acaso eran nervios? No lo sabía pero aunque era tarde no se había detenido, debía llegar lo más pronto posible a Ciudad Cohete, se moría de ganas por ver a Tifa y abrazarla, por fin a lo lejos pudo ver la entrada de la ciudad y acelero más el ritmo de la moto.

Ella suspiro profundamente y miraba a su alrededor, las calles vacías de esa ciudad le hacían recordad el cruel silencio de su corazón, que aunque latía a mil por hora no decía palabras, no le estaba hablando como lo hacía siempre, cuando se canso de estar allí, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta; fue en ese instante cuando oyó ese sonido, ese sonido tan particular que soñaba cada día el volver a escuchar, la fenrir de Cloud estaba cerca. Con todo el dolor de su alma corrió nuevamente a la calle y un faro ilumino su rostro.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le decían que tenia al frente, era ella, Tifa estaba allí ¿Acaso lo esperaba? ¿Qué hacia despierta tan tarde? Un momento… ¿Acaso Tifa estaba embarazado? Aquel pensamiento inundo su corazón con una tristeza única, Tifa observo esto y se acerco para poder tomar su mano, Cloud sintió la mano fría de Tifa y al darse cuenta y detallarla algo no estaba bien con ella, su rostro estaba pálido y su semblante débil.

Cloud…volviste….-Susurro Tifa con la voz agitada.

Claro que volví Tifa volví por ti y por Denz…- Cloud fue interrumpido en el acto.

Aléjate de Tifa Cloud – La voz de un muy enojado Denzel se alzo en aquel momento– Nos abandonas y luego vuelves y ¿pretendes que te recibamos? – Denzel se acerco a su madre y miro de manera despectiva a Cloud, Tifa ya no pudo más y tantas emociones hicieron que cayera sin conocimiento en los brazos de Cloud que con rapidez se apresuro a sostenerla.

Denzel miraba con desprecio a Cloud y Cloud no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Tifa estaba embarazada? ¿Porque ardía en fiebre? Todas estas cosas le hacían un remolino mental en la cabeza, y para completar, Denzel le odiaba, ¿Sus preguntas serian respondidas? ¿Acaso dentro de la casa le recibirían de igual forma? Eran interrogantes que no tenían respuesta y que solo hallarían una cuando diera el paso y entrara a la casa.

* * *

><p>Al parecer a Cloud le cayo su balde de agua encima con el recibiento de Denzel, pero vamos ¿Quien no esta deacuerdo con Denzel? pues yo si, Cloud los abandono, el niño solo quiere protejer a su madre.<p>

Un abrazo un saludo a fandita-eromena, y respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Cloud, bueno tu sabes que Cloud es extraño y si MUY lento, al pobre le tomo todo ese tiempo para darse cuenta u_u toda una estrellita no?

También quiero saludar y agradecer a Roxa-XIII y a Loryllero, que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, gracias por estar allí y por leer esto! Se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.


	5. La verdad sale a la luz

Hola a todos y a todas mis querids lectores, disculpen la tardanza subiendo el cap, es que tenia la net patética y por eso no había podido, bueno les dejo el capitulo que está muy bueno, cargado de tantas emociones que me puse a chillar mientras lo hacía. jaja un beso y que lo disfruten.

Bueno me obligan a decir esto: Los personajes de FFVII no me pertenecen u_u

* * *

><p><strong>5: La verdad sale a la luz.<strong>

Entrar a la casa había sido de verdad todo un proceso, entre Cloud y Denzel hubo una pelea de miradas casi titánica, Cloud jamás se imagino que aquel niño que en algún momento le idolatro y vio como un padre le estuviera mirando de aquella manera tan despectiva y con tanto odio acumulado en sus pequeños ojos.

Fue Tifa la que intervino en aquella pelea mental con un quejido, Cloud la miro asustado, se estaba quejando pero seguía sin conocimiento, entonces con la mirada pidió permiso a Denzel para entrar, este por su parte por un momento hizo a no dejarlo pero luego mirando en los brazos de quien estaba su madre se hizo un lado y lo dejo pasar, no muy convencido obviamente, pero le dejo pasar.

Una vez dentro de la cómoda casa Denzel lo guio hasta la habitación de Tifa, cuando entro quedo totalmente impresionado por todos los aparatos médicos que en ella se encontraban, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, primero no encontraba a nadie en el séptimo cielo, luego se encontraba en Ciudad Cohete con una Tifa embarazada, un Denzel enojado y ahora en la habitación de Tifa un mini hospital instalado, ¿!Que demonios está pasando aquí? era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre mientras sostenía a Tifa con fuerza, Denzel le señalo la cama y el la coloco allí con cuidado, la arropo y beso su frente con ternura.

Al salir de aquella habitación se encontró con tres hombres, tres hombres que al igual que Denzel le miraron en primera instancia con odio y desprecio, Cid se apresuro y le hizo señas de ir a la cocina, debían tener una charla en aquel momento, Barret y Reeve caminaron y se sentaron en la mesa, Denzel se sentía parte de aquella manada masculina y también tomo asiento, Cloud sabia que lo que se venía no era nada agradable pero debía saber y estar al tanto de todo lo que se había perdido en esos ochos meses en los que había permanecido fuera de sus vidas, al sentarse miro a todos a los ojos, fue Reeve el que comenzó a hablar.

Cloud, ya pudiste darte cuenta de que las cosas no van bien – Aquellos ojos profesaban una tristeza infinita.

Por favor, les pido que me expliquen qué está pasando – Exigió saber el rubio.

Si no te hubieras ido del maldito bar, nada de esto estaría pasando – La ruda respuesta de Cid lo sorprendió, Cid solía ser así pero aquella respuesta llevada además de rudeza tristeza.

Cloud, Tifa está muy grave de salud – Se limito a decir Barret.

¿Qué le pasa? – La pregunta sonó como una súplica, el debía saber.

Además de estar embarazada, y que no quiere decir quién es el maldito que la embarazo y la dejo sola – Cid hablaba y sostenía un cuchillo, era mejor para Cloud alejarse un poco pues no quería salir lastimado – Se le detecto una leucemia en su etapa crónica. – Aquella terrible palabra cruzo la mente de Cloud como si Cid hubiera enterrado ese cuchillo en su cien.

¿Leu- Leu-cemia…? – Tartamudeo sin darse cuenta.

Ha sido un duro golpe para todos Cloud – Reeve miro a Denzel, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

¡Todo esto…es…tu culpa Cloud! – El niño se levanto de la silla y lo señalo – Si tu no nos hubieras abandonado, Tifa no se hubiera sentido tan triste y no hubiera enfermado de esa manera…-Fue interrumpido por el abrazo paternal de Cloud quien lo apretaba con fuerza.

Shh…sé que es mi culpa Denzel, lo sé, y estoy herido por la noticia, pero…-Se separo para mirarlo a la cara – ¿Me das una segunda oportunidad? – Cloud hablaba con una seriedad infinita.

Júrame, que no nos abandonaras nunca más Cloud – El niño solo quería proteger a su madre.

Te lo juro Denzel – Aquel juramento fue sellado por un abrazo, un abrazo que fue mas allá de un padre a un hijo, era un abrazo de dos hombres.

Aquella noche paso sin más complicaciones, los hombres habían terminado sentados todos en la mesa hablando sobre todas las cosas que habían acontecido hasta ahora, le explicaron a Cloud la manera en la que Tifa había llegado a Ciudad Cohete y las remodelaciones que le harían a la casa pues estaban viviendo muchas personas ya y era obvio que ni Tifa ni Cloud se moverían de allí, no hasta que Tifa estuviera mejor.

Cuando el sol apareció en Ciudad Cohete tres camiones se estacionaron frente a la casa donde residía todos los de la Avalancha, comenzaron a descargar material de construcción, pinturas, muebles, electrodomésticos, etc. De verdad que Reeve había hecho un trabajo magnifico como contratista, en menos de dos días ya tenía todo listo para comenzar a construir, por su parte Yuffie que ya había despertado y no sabía aun de la llegada de Cloud se dirigió a la habitación de Tifa para colocarle su medicamento, cuando encontró la puerta entre abierta se apresuro a entrar y mayor fue el susto cuando se encontró en el borde de cama a Cloud tomado de la mano de Tifa mientras que con su otra mano acaricia la frente blanca de la durmiente Tifa.

¿Cloud? – Pregunto la chica asustada.

Yuffie – Se volteo Cloud dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

Yo-yo bien, ¿Cuándo llegaste? – No salía de su asombro.

Llegue anoche, no te avisamos porque estabas dormida – Miro el medicamento que traía Yuffie - ¿Le toca? – Pregunto.

Comprendo, debieron haberme despertado – Se enojo un poco la ninja – je, pues si, debemos despertarla.

"Debemos despertarla" aquellas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Cloud, Tifa estaba durmiendo plácidamente, no quería irrumpir en su sueño, y menos porque cada vez se acercaba más a la verdad sobre todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, ¿De quién sería aquel hijo? Aunque aquello no le importaba en lo mas mínimo porque lo criaría como si fuese suyo, si Tifa hizo algo malo solo Cloud la había empujado a hacerlo y él estaba muy consciente de aquella situación.

Está bien, despiértala – Musito Cloud sin dejar de mirar a Tifa.

Cloud se retiro un poco, posándose en el marco de la puerta, Yuffie se acerco a Tifa y la movió un poco, Tifa soltó un ligero gemido en señal de que ya se estaba despertando, cuando abrió los ojos los cerro inmediatamente pues el sol se los lastimo, le sonrió a Yuffie y fue entonces cuando recordó la noche anterior.

¡Cloud! – Grito y se levanto en la cama quedándose sentada en esta.

Aquí estoy Tifa – El rubio le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta, Tifa sintió que le quitaron un gran peso de encima, las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, Cloud estaba allí, no era un sueño, el estaba allí. Cuando Cloud la vio llorando no pudo controlarse más y corrió a donde estaba para abrazarla, la apretaba con fuerza mientras mojaba su hombro con saladas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, aquel encuentro fue conmovedor hasta para Yuffie que se echo a llorar también. – Shh…no llores Tifa, no llores – Intentaba calmarla Cloud.

¡Tengo algo importante que decirte! – Exclamo Tifa separándose de él.

Hablaremos luego de tu medicina – La regaño Cloud mientras llamaba a Yuffie con la mano.

Pero…- Fue callada por Yuffie.

Cloud no se ira, luego hablaran; mientras tanto a ponerte esto – Yuffie hablaba mientras preparaba una jeringa; aquellas inyecciones dolían demasiado pero si era por el bien de su pequeño ella haría lo que fuera.

Luego de que la ninja prepara la medicina se acerco a Tifa y le indico que quitara la sabana, Cloud estaba muy atento a todo lo que pasaba; Tifa se sentó al borde de la cama y cuando Yuffie retiro la manga de la camisa de Tifa, Cloud tuvo que voltear el rostro pues aquello era demasiado para él, el brazo de Tifa estaba morado quizás de esas inyecciones que le aplicaban, Reeve le había mencionado que aquel tratamiento era fuerte pero jamás se imagino mirar algo así, Yuffie se dio cuenta de esto y cuando salió de la habitación le susurro por lo bajo a Cloud: "A mí también me duele pero no dejes que se de cuenta".

Una vez más los amantes estaban solos, Tifa miro a Cloud, Cloud miro a Tifa; después de ocho meses sin verse tenían tantas cosas que contar, pues todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado había divido a esta pareja, cuando Tifa iba a hablar Cloud la silencio, el rubio necesitaba hablar, él quería y sería el primero en hablar pues era él, el que debía explicaciones a Tifa, si ella estaba en aquel estado era solo por su asquerosa actitud y abandono.

Tifa, hace ocho meses hui como un cobarde, dejándote a ti sola con Denzel, y sé que no tengo perdón por aquella bajeza – El dolor que se reflejaba en aquella voz era épico - ¿Por qué me fui? Sé que esa es tu pregunta, al mirarte a los ojos me doy cuenta de que solo quieres preguntarme eso y luego de ocho largos meses sin ti, tengo la respuesta – Tifa lo miraba atentamente – Aerith, nuestra quería amiga y compañera la cual yo no pude salvar, todos sabemos que me causo un gran dolor que no me dejaba vivir, pero no…esa no fue la razón, la razón es que yo era un maldito cobarde que no se pudo dar cuenta a tiempo que todo lo que lo hacía feliz estaba en el séptimo cielo, tu Tifa…tu eres mi pañuelo de lagrimas, mi amiga, mi confidente y…mi amante…tu lo eres todo…- Lagrimas surcaban las blancas mejillas de Cloud – He vuelto Tifa, esta vez para quedarme a tu lado para siempre, y no me importa quién sea el padre de este bebe – Poso la mano en el vientre de Tifa y el infante que allí dentro crecía le pateo, Tifa sonrió y se agacho para abrazarle.

No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por estas palabras Cloud, hoy…yo te perdono cualquier cosa que hallas hecho, porque te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón – Puso su mano sobre la de Cloud – Este bebe, es tuyo Cloud…

Aquellas palabras cruzaron la estancia y llegaron a los oídos de las seis personas que escuchaban tras la puerta aquel tan esperado encuentro; Reeve, Cid, Barret, Yuffie, Marlene y Denzel quedaron perplejos ante esta noticia, tanto que se obligaron a pegarse más de la puerta, y exactamente en el momento cuando los labios de Tifa y Cloud estaban por sellar aquel pacto de amor la puerta cedió ante tanto peso, cayendo desparramada en la habitación.

¡MALDICION BARRET BAJATE! – gritaba Cid desde abajo pues todos le habían caído encima, Tifa y Cloud rieron ante aquella ocurrencia de sus amigos y el pequeño denzel corrió a la cama a abrazar a sus padres, no podía estar más tiempo enojado con Cloud, no después de semejantes palabras; Yuffie corrió a la cocina a buscar una cámara, al llegar al cuarto la poso sobre una silla alta.

Al darse cuenta de lo que Yuffie quería hacer todos se posaron en la cama alrededor de Tifa, Cloud y Denzel; entonces Yuffie puso la cámara en modo "auto disparo" presiono el botón y corrió a la cama…"1,2,3" Antes de que la cámara disparara un Vicent apareció detrás de todos y un Nanaki brinco desde una ventana, "Flash" Las sonrisas de toda aquella hermosa familia quedo plasmada en esa foto que no solo sería un recuerdo, sería el inicio de algo llamado "Unión familiar" Pues todos ya estaban reunidos allí, y no, no faltaba Aerith ni Zack pues cuando la foto fue revelada, dos siluetas aparecieron en una esquina de aquella habitación, ellos también estaban allí y jamás dejarían de estarlo.

* * *

><p>¿Y que tal les parecio el capitulo?<p>

Bueno debo dar las gracias a todas las personas que se pasaron a comentar y que dieron su opinión sobre la actitud de Denzel: **nahuni1, loryllerofandita-eromena, y valkiria Natsuki** GRACIAS CHICAS por estar siempre allí y comentarme, las adoro


	6. Una nueva vida

**Hola a todos y a todas mis lectores, debo agradecerles todos esos hermosos reviews que me han dejado y me han animado a seguir escribiendo, desde el fondo de mi corazón muchas gracias, este capítulo acerca un poco más al final de esta hermosa historia que ha atrapado mi corazón y espero que el de ustedes también. **

**Bueno, no los detengo mas; a leer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6. Una nueva vida.<strong>

El sol salía cada mañana y lo primero que se podia vislumbrar eran tres hombres sin camisa transportando materiales de construcción dentro de la casa; Barret, Cloud y Cid como los "machos" de la casa se habían empeñado en querer participar activamente en todo el proceso de construcción, Reeve y Vincent se ocupaban de la enfermedad de Tifa y de su correcta alimentación. Yufiee en cambio se ocupaba de los niños y de las comidas; de verdad que parecían una gran familia, unidos todos por el lazo inquebrantable de la amistad.

Un "¡DEMONIOS CLOUD!" seguido por el estruendo de varias tejas cayendo al suelo y luego un quejido de Red sacaron a los que estaban dentro de la casa de su paz, Yuffie corrió afuera seguida de Denzel y Marlene; Vincent y Reeve le siguieron y la pobre Tifa cuando quiso levantarse de la silla para ver lo que había sucedido fue sentada nuevamente por la mirada furiosa de Vincent que la vigilaba desde la puerta.

No te levantes – Fueron sus únicas palabras.

Cuando hubieron llegado afuera se encontraron a un Cid discutiendo efusivamente con Cloud, un Red inconsciente por el golpe de las tejas en su cabeza y a un Barret a punto de hacer disparar su metralleta para callarlos a todos.

¡CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE DEBES MIRAR ALREDEDOR ANTES DE MOVERTE! – Cid le gritaba a Cloud que intentaba respirar y no prestarle atención porque si él se enojaba las cosas se saldrían de control – ¡CASI MATAS A NANAKI!

Hey Cid, fue un accidente, si hubieras movido tu apestoso trasero del medio no hubiera chocado contigo – Cloud hablaba irónicamente y esto puso de peor humor a Cid, fue entonces cuando Reeve y Vincent se metieron.

¿No ven que adentro hay una mujer embarazada que no puede recibir sustos? – Reeve hablaba con su inconfundible tono se seriedad, Yuffie los miro enojada y corrió a revisar a Nanaki.

Vincent ayúdame a llevarlo dentro ¿sí? – Vincent obedeció a Yuffie y le ayudo a meter a Red dentro.

Dejen de pelear y trabajen – Las palabras de Vincent hicieron que los dos rubios se pusieran a trabajar una vez más.

Cuando cayó la noche en Ciudad Cohete, todos estaban recién bañados sentados en la mesa compartiendo una rica cena que Yuffie había preparado, Tifa se había enojado muchísimo pues no la dejaban ni fregar un plato y ella después que Vincent le había aplicado ese extraño medicamento que trajo se comenzaba a sentir mucho mejor y ya podía mantenerse de pie por más tiempo, de verdad que la mejoría se notaba en su rostro y en que ahora sonreía mucho más que antes, aunque a veces los muchachos podían pelearse unos con los otros terminaban riendo con una cerveza en la mano y ese era el caso de Cid y Cloud que aunque habían tenido un pequeño altercado esa mañana y ahora estaban abrazándose y cantando con el pobre de Red que al final se había recuperado.

Todos estaban tan distraídos hablando que no se daban cuenta de las miradas fugaces de que Vincent y Yuffie se regalaban, sonrisas traviesas y miradas compasivas que dejaban a notar que tanto vincent – Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer – y Yuffie sentían algo especial el uno por el otro; fue entonces cuando Tifa se les unió al juego de miradas y en silencio les dijo que guardaría ese secreto, Vincent le agradeció con una sonrisa y Tifa negó con la cabeza suavemente; Cloud se percato que Tifa sonreía y no era para él y la miro.

¿Tifa? – Pregunto cómo tonto.

¿Sí? – Respondió ella mirándole con ternura y llevándose el dedo índice a la boca le hizo saber que no debía hablar, Cloud entendió el mensaje subliminal y le sonrío traviesamente, fue entonces cuando se paro con la cerveza en la mano y miro a sus compañeros.

Hoy –comenzó – esta noche quiero brindar con ustedes que son más que mis mejores amigos, son mis hermanos y créanme que sin ustedes yo no sería nadie, y no sería nadie sin ti, Tifa que eres mi vida entera – Se detuvo – La brisa de primavera, la claridad – La miro y con lagrimas en los ojos continuo - A ti, Que sufres cuando me esperas, que miras a las estrellas y suspiras por mí, Gracias por llenar mi vida de felicidad – Aquel momento emotivo hizo que el lugar se quedara en un espectral silencio – Barret, Cid, Reeve, Vincent y Nanaki; ustedes son mis hermanos, los hermanos que nunca tuve son ustedes, ese apoyo incondicional que me dan se los agradezco – Volteo a mirar a Denzel y a Marlene – Denzel, mi hijo – Le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente – Gracias por regañarme cuando hago sufrir a tu madre, nunca dejes de hacerlo – Miro a Marlene y la cargo de la silla para abrazarla – Mi pequeña Marlene, mi amor y mi corazón; como te quiero – Le beso sonoramente la mejilla y la niña rio; por ultimo dirigió su mirada a Yuffie y le sonrió – Mi discípula, hoy te quiero dar las gracias no por la materia que conseguiste por mí, sino por ser la hermanita menor que nunca tuve; ah…un concejo para ti y para otro caballero que hay por allí – Miro fugazmente a Vincent – Cuando uno espera demasiado las cosas no se tornan bien, el que no arriesga no gana – Con esto se sentó aun con Marlene en los brazos y grito efusivamente – ¡SALUD POR TODOS NOSOTROS! .

En un acto de sincera camaradería todos llevaron sus vasos al centro y los chocaron con alegría; las sinceras palabras de Cloud habían sacado las lágrimas de todos, bueno Vincent no lo exteriorizaba demasiado pero si le había parecido muy emotivo, Tifa tenia la nariz roja de tanto llorar y lo que pudo hacer ante tanta belleza fue levantarse. Al verla levantada Cloud se levanto también con la niña en brazos y Tifa se le lanzo encima abrazándolo con fuerza, se separo de su pecho y le miro aquellos ojos color mako, Cloud acorto la distancia de sus labios y se fundieron en un tierno beso, sus compañeros se levantaron y aplaudieron estruendosamente a aquella pareja que tanto había sufrido y que ahora estaban juntos por fin.

Una vez que todo estuviera impecable en la cocina – comedor todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones; Cloud se encontraba ya acotado leyendo un libro de construcción – Quería que la casa quedara bien – Tifa se ponía un camisón blanco y cepillaba su cabello y fue entonces cuando el bebe de tifa se movió bruscamente y esta tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse, Cloud salto de la cama y la sostuvo.

¡¿Estás bien? - Pregunto asustado, Tifa le sonrió y volteándose le abrazo.

Estoy bien, nuestro pequeño será un gran luchador como su padre, me patea más fuerte que cualquiera de Shinra – Rio divertida.

Cloud la miro con seriedad y aparto unos cabellos fugases del rostro de ella, el camisón de Tifa tenia botones perlados al frente y Cloud comenzó a desabotonarlos lentamente, cuando todos estuvieron desabotonados y el cuerpo desnudo de Tifa inundo su mirada, Sonrió y agachándose sin dejar de mirarla beso su vientre, la cuna temporal en la cual su bebe se desarrollaba, beso allí con total ternura y comenzó a susurrar:

No lastimes a mamá, no quiero verla llorar – Acaricio y se levanto nuevamente para besar los labios de tifa con suavidad mientras la vestía nuevamente – Te amo – Susurro al separarse de sus labios.

Te amo – Contesto ella y le tomo la mano para dirigirse a la cama que compartían, Primero se acostó Tifa y le siguió Cloud.

Acostados en la cama, Tifa se volteo y quedaron frente a frente, Cloud comenzó a quitar los cabellos del rostro de Tifa con delicadeza mientras la miraba con ternura, la beso incontables veces, un beso por cada segundo que no había estado con ella – le dijo el – y una caricia por cada suspiro de tristeza que Tifa había soltado, fue entonces cuando el rostro de Tifa se entristeció y le abrazo con fuerza.

No quiero dejarte Cloud…No quiero, no ahora que estamos juntos – El llanto no tardo en inundar la voz de Tifa, Cloud le acaricio y beso su cabeza; el cabello de Tifa olía como una brisa de verano con todos esos aromas de flores y mar.

No dejare que te vayas Tifa, no lo dejare, te juro que no te irás - La voz de Cloud se quebrantaba.

Cloud – Tifa tomo el rostro de Cloud con sus manos – Júrame, júrame que darás tu vida por Denzel y por este niño si yo no llego a estar, te lo suplico…Júramelo – La voz quebrantada de Tifa y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mataron a Cloud que la beso apasionadamente para calmarla, un beso quedo, un beso que unió más que saliva, unió deseos; unió amor y unió lagrimas pues el rubio lloraba; lloraba con la tristeza en el pecho más grande al escuchar al amor de su vida así.

Te juro Tifa – La solemnidad de aquel momento fue interrumpido por la puerta de la habitación abriéndose lentamente, Cloud volteo y se encontró con un Denzel soñoliento en pijama sosteniendo su almohada y arrastrándola.

¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – El pequeño Denzel hablaba con miedo.

Claro mi amor – Exclamo Tifa secándose las lagrimas, no permitiría que su pequeño le mirara en ese estado.

Ven Denzel – Le llamo Cloud y el pequeño arrastro la almohada hasta la cama y se metió en el medio de Tifa y Cloud abrazándose a Tifa con ternura, esta le acariciaba el cabello suavemente y le besaba.

¿Qué te paso mi ángel? – Pregunto Tifa a su oído

Quiero abrazarte mucho…Mamá – Murmuro Denzel quebrantando su vocecita, Cloud se acerco a ellos y les abrazo – Eres mi mamá Tifa, eres mi mamita – Murmuro el pequeño nuevamente y beso el cuello de Tifa.

Y tú eres mi hijito, mi angelito, mi niño – Susurro Tifa y le apretó mas contra ella.

Fue así como Denzel y Tifa se quedaron dormidos, profundamente; Cloud en cambio no podía dormir, miraba el rostro maternal de Tifa abrazando a su pequeño y aun no creía que aquella familia fuera de él, sentía miedo de no poder cuidarlos como se debía; iba a ser padre, no por primera vez pues Denzel era su hijo, su orgullo, su tesoro; pero no podía evitar pensar en que ni siquiera sabía cargar un bebe y cada día la llegada de ese bebe se acercaba mas y mas.

La noche paso rápidamente, Cloud había dormido solo unas horas y cuando la mano de Tifa le despertó con varios golpecitos supo que era hora de comenzar un nuevo día, se levanto de la cama; aun era muy temprano y debía apresurarse a usar el baño pues la casa estaba llena y solo había un baño y mucha gente en la casa y eso era igual a caos en la mañana.

Tifa se quedo en la cama besando a Denzel que se negaba a despertarse, esta se sonreía al ver a Denzel dar pataditas intentando quitarse a su madre de encima; en ese instante un Cloud con cara de sorpresa apareció en la habitación con los ojos como dos platos, Tifa se asusto un poco.

-¿Que sucedió Cloud? – Pregunto esta levantándose de la cama

- Debes ver para creerlo – Musito cloud y la tomo por la mano y la llevo corriendo al recibidor, a Tifa se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa, en el sofá de cuero se hallaban Yuffie y Vincent abrazados y dormidos, habían botellas de vino regadas por todas partes, habían estado bebiendo de eso no había duda, Cloud abrazo a Tifa y ambos rieron con ternura, esa pareja termina como ellos, amándose con esa pasión como lo hacían Tifa y Cloud.

Tifa abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, un dolor punzante invadió su cuerpo, llevo sus manos a su vientre con fuerza y perdió el control de sus piernas por un momento, Cloud tuvo que sostenerla y fue entonces cuando el piso del recibidor se mojo con el agua de la fuente rota de Tifa.

¡CLOUD! ¡ACABO DE ROMPER FUENTE¡ - Grito Tifa adolorida haciendo que Vincent y Yuffie despertaran asustados.

¡Espera Tifa, aun no puedes, no tienes nueve meses aun! – El rostro asustado de Cloud cambiaba de un momento a otro.

¡CLOUD ESTE BEBÉ SALDRA HOY! – Grito una vez más Tifa.

Para ese momento todos ya habían corrido a la sala a ver porque eran los gritos, Cloud cargo a Tifa y la llevo corriendo a la cama, Yuffie fue tras él, Tifa gritaba por el dolor que le producían las contracciones, Reeve comenzó a llamar a un medico – parecía secretaria – Barret estaba al lado de Tifa sosteniéndole la mano el parecía más dolorido que Tifa.

Tifa respira, uno dos, uno dos – Respiraba de manera graciosa.

Tifa soltaba cada vez mas gritos y el médico no terminaba de llegar, comenzaba a bañar las sabanas blancas de la cama de sangre y Cloud no supo nada del mundo porque cayo de par en par en el piso desmayado.

¡CLOUD! – Grito Yuffie y corrió a socorrerlo, Tifa se asusto y cuando iba a preguntar cómo se encontraba una nueva contracción la ataco e hizo que Tifa comenzara a gritar nuevamente.

El parto de Tifa se había adelantado y aquel bebe nacería ese día, ¿Llegara el médico a tiempo? ¿Descubrirán los demás el secreto de Yuffie y Vincent? ¿Cloud se perderá el parto? Todas estas interrogantes serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero el capitulo les haya agradado, dejen sus reviews los quiero.<strong>

**Ahora algunos agradecimientos :)**

**Fandita-eromena: Jaja si va a ver conti, la historia no esta lista y mira te complací con el Yuffie/Vincent :) Espero te haya gustado y gracias por leer**

**Shizuru-hime: ¡Muchas gracias por ese comentario tan bonito! gracias por leer :)**

**: Es muy cierto lo que comentaste y tranquila que la palabrota está bien, yo también pienso que para Cloud y Tifa lo mejor era separarse un tiempo y volver, gracias por leer y comentar siempre un beso :)**

**nahuni1: a mi también me hizo chillar! Gracias por comentarr :)**

**_nota: las actualizaciones seran a partir de hoy cada lunes :) un beso_**


	7. La princesa y la luz

**Capitulo 7: La princesa y la luz.**

En el pasillo de la casa en construcción se hallaban Marlene y Denzel asustados ante los gritos de dolor de Tifa, les habían dicho que el bebé venia ya. Pero no comprendían porque Tifa estaba sufriendo tanto y menos porque Cloud yacía tirado en el piso de la habitación desmayado mientras Cid y Barret intentaban reanimarlo.

Reeve ya estaba tan desesperado por la ausencia del doctor que salió corriendo de la casa a buscar una partera en algún lugar de ciudad cohete. Era extraño mirarlo preguntar de casa en casa si alguien sabia como traer un bebe al mundo. Muchos se rieron, otros se asustaros y solo dos puertas dijeron "Si".

Una anciana, una mujer de unos treinta años de edad y un hombre alto corrían de regreso a la casa en donde una muy agitada Tifa esperaba con ansiedad y dolores sobrenaturales la espera de alguien que la ayudara a traer a su niño al mundo pues era natural darse cuenta que mirar decir a Vincent y a Barret "Respira, respira, vamos" no estaba ayudando en lo mas mínimo. Por otro lado Yuffie buscaba desesperadamente la manera de despertar a Cloud que se negaba por todos los medios a despertar.

Al fin las puertas se abrieron y Reeve les indico a las mujeres donde se encontraba la futura madre. Yuffie se quedo pasmada al ver a las dos mujeres entrar y aunque no entendía muy la situación corrió tras ellos. Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con Tifa bañada en sudor; el pijama blanco estaba mojado y tanto el pijama como la sabana estaban manchadas de sangre. La mujer anciana se coloco junto a ella y la ayudo a levantarse un poco.

Hola querida, me llamo Margaret y hoy con ayuda de Susan – Hablaba cariñosamente mientras señalaba a la otra mujer – Te ayudaremos a que traigas a tu bebe al mundo.

Tifa le miro agradecida y grito con fuerza. Una nueva contracción le provocaba dolor. La anciana retiro a Vincent y Barret de donde estaban y comenzó a pedir agua caliente y toallas, Susan por su parte amontonaba almohadas a los lados de las piernas de tifa.

Voy a subir tus piernas aquí para que sea más fácil para ti – Le comento la Susan a Tifa mientras subía con total delicadeza sus piernas a los montones de almohadas – Debes tener unos seis centímetros de dilatación por lo que puedo ver, esperaremos unas dos horas hasta que tengas diez, ¿Está bien? – Le acariciaba el rostro con ternura – Estas en buenas manos.

Por favor…haga lo que sea pero que mi bebe este bien – Imploraba Tifa.

Es normal todo esto, no temas – La calmaba la mujer pero Tifa estaba muy nerviosa aun.

¿Dónde está el padre? – Pregunto Margaret a Yuffie y esta encogió los hombros y salió un momento del cuarto y cuando regreso tras ella venían Barret y Reeve arrastrando el cuerpo de Cloud – Hmm ya veo, por favor consigan cuatro chiles* y tráiganlos de inmediato – Ordeno la anciana y todos corrieron a buscarlos.

Tifa miraba asustada a Cloud mientras respiraba con agitación. En ese momento entro Yuffie con una bolsa llena de chiles y se dispuso a dárselos a la anciana y esta a su vez se dirigió a cloud y comenzó a desmenuzar tres de los pequeños frutos rojos y a colocárselos en la boca al rubio. No pasaron dos minutos para que la piel blanca de Cloud se tornara roja y el chico se levantara asustado con los labios hinchados, se disponía a matar a quien le hizo aquella barbaridad pero al escuchar los gritos de Tifa corrió hacia ella.

Tifa…¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaba asustado acariciándola.

Yo…Yo…estaba asustada de que te perdieras el nacimiento del bebe – Murmuro ella apretando su mano con fuerza.

Shhh…aquí estoy, calma…-Miro alrededor y cayó en cuenta de que las dos señoras la estaban ayudando – Harás todo lo que te digan las señoras ¿sí? – El cariño que le profesaba Cloud tranquilizaba a Tifa y tanto Margaret como Susan sabían esto y también sabían que el apoyo del padre era esencial en el parto.

Tifa, ahora escucha bien – Interrumpió Margaret posándose entre las piernas de Tifa – Tienes catorce centímetros ya de dilatación, es hora de comenzar a pujar, no te asustes ¿sí? - Miro a Cloud – Tu, toma esas compresas de agua caliente y colócaselas en la cabeza, seca su sudor y sostén su mano con fuerza – La anciana debía tener mucha experiencia en aquello pues dictaba las ordenes con una naturalidad única.

Entonces fue así como empezó el pujar de Tifa, que esperaba el conteo de la anciana y cuando decía "TRES" ella pujaba lo más fuerte que su cuerpo podía hacerlo, lucho con fuerza desgarradora mientras sostenía la mano de Cloud con fuerza, este en cambio miraba y le daba fuerzas al oído diciéndole que todo pasaría pronto y podrían estar con su bebe en un momento.

Mientras tanto afuera. Yuffie, Barret, Vincent y Reeve esperaban en la sala, Yuffie tenía las manos en la cabeza. No soportaba escuchar a Tifa gritar de aquella manera, ¿La estaban matando acaso? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Mientras se atormentaba con aquellas preguntas noto que Denzel estaba parado frente la puerta de la habitación y su rostro parecía estar asustado, Yuffie se levanto y fue a donde estaba el niño.

¿Qué pasa Denzel? – Le pregunto al niño tomándolo por el hombro, al voltearlo se dio cuenta de que este estaba llorando – Mi niño, ¿Por qué lloras? – Le pregunto abrazándolo con fuerza.

Yo…yo no quiero que mamá muera Yuffie…- Se sostuvo con más fuerza de Yuffie y rompió a llorar.

Shh…Tifa no morirá, ella es fuerte – Le aseguro Yuffie mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba con ella al sofá – así que no llores mas ¿Si?

En la habitación mientras, Cloud limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Tifa mientras esta pujaba mas y mas fuerte, habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que había empezado a pujar y sinceramente ella no notaba cambios en nada y no entendía porque, ¿Acaso lo estaría haciendo mal? Si hubiera sido así Margaret o Susan le habrían dicho. Fue entonces cuando se escucho en toda la habitación.

¡TENGO LA CABEZAAA! –El grito de Margaret resonó en toda la casa.

Todos los que estaban en la sala al escuchar aquellas palabras se dirigieron como centellas a la puerta a esperar escuchar el llanto del bebe.

Tifa dio el ultimo empuje y sintió una relajación inmensa al sentir como expulsaba al bebe, Margaret lo sostuvo en lo alto y este comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza. Cloud sonrió con ternura y a Tifa le salían lagrimas de los ojos.

Es una hermosa ni…- Las palabras de Margaret fueron interrumpidas por el grito de dolor de Tifa.

Tifa volvía a sentir contracciones y esta vez eran más fuertes que antes, se sostuvo con fuerza de Cloud y sintió la necesidad de pujar una vez más. Susan se asomo a su entrepierna y quedo pasmada ante lo que vio…

Un…un…segundo…bebe…viene…- Al decir aquellas palabras Cloud se alarmo y se acerco a donde estaba Susan, Tifa pujo con más fuerza y esta vez todo fue mucho más rápido.

Después de apenas cinco minutos de puje, un segundo llanto inundo toda la casa, una segunda niña había nacido y ni siquiera Tifa se imaginaba que fueran dos. Margaret llevo una tijera a la mano de Cloud para que este cortara el cordón que unía a sus hijas con su madre. Con mucho nerviosismo Cloud los corto y puso a las pequeñas en el regazo de Tifa que las beso y abrazo con ternura, aquel primer encuentro jamás se borraría de su mente.

La puerta se abrió y todos cayeron dentro de la habitación y quedaron impactados ante aquella situación, habían dos bebes y no uno como todos pensaban, Tifa los miro y sonrió con ternura mientras abrazaba con suavidad a sus dos pequeñas.

Denzel…acércate – Susurro como pudo y el niño sin pensarlo fue con ella – Ellas son tus hermanitas, debes prometerme que las cuidaras bien – Cloud abrazaba a Denzel también mientras Tifa hablaba.

Son lindas mamá – Sonrió Denzel y acaricio a una de sus hermanas.

Los demás se acercaron a ellos con asombro y felicidad en sus rostros, las dos pequeñas eran increíblemente hermosas. El cabello de ambas era rubio como el sol obviamente de su padre y aquella delicada piel blanca como la de su madre; sus boquitas rojas se apretaban en pucheros mientras se estiraban en los brazos de su madre. Aun no habían abierto los ojos y todos hacían apuestas de cómo los tendrían las dos pequeñas gotas de agua.

Margaret y Susan limpiaron a Tifa, la cambiaron de ropa y le indicaron como amamantaría a las bebes y en el horario más indicado para ella. Luego de que las mujeres se fueron, el médico al fin apareció, tarde pero seguro. Aprovecho entonces para revisar el estado de salud de la madre y las niñas encontrando a las tres extrañamente sanas. Aunque no descarto la desaparición de la leucemia de Tifa le tomo muestras de sangre para examinarlas. La felicidad inundo el hogar al darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien.

Reeve, Cid y Barret salieron de la casa rumbo a comprar todo lo necesario para las niñas pues los tomaron en momentos en que la casa estaba en construcción y no tenían nada listo dejando a Yuffie y a Cloud a cargo de todo; el segundo se encargo de meter a bañar a Denzel y Marlene que estaban ansiosos por cargar a las bebes pero debían estar limpios y por eso Cloud los mando a bañarse bien.

Tifa en cambio desde la cama amamantaba a una de las bebes. Aun no había pensado un nombre para ellas pues debían ser nombres tan hermosos como lo eran sus pequeñas. Acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la niña mientras esta se alimentaba de ella. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.

Quién diría que el color Mako seria hereditario, allí estaba su pequeña hija que había heredado esos intensos ojos verdes azulados de su padre, y no solo de su padre sino de toda la aventura que ellos vivieron, de Avalancha, de Zack, de Aerith y de Shinra. Acaricio el suave cabello de la otra bebe que reposaba a su lado y fue entonces cuando dos nombres sacudieron su mente.

Bienvenida al mundo Hikari* - Susurro a la bebe que no paraba de mirarla – Yo soy tu mamá, y ella es tu hermanita – Volteo a ver a la otra bebe – Himeko*…-Susurro – Hikari y Himeko me gusta mucho.

Y así fue que entre sonrisas y caricias le dio a sus dos retoños la bienvenida a este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo.<strong>

**Himeko significa** Princesa.

**Hikari significa** luz.

**Notas de la autora.**

Quiero dar las gracias a todos mis lectores que han estado allí día a día, episodio tras episodio esperando siempre que actualice, gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios y de verdad gracias por querer tanto como yo a esta linda historia que nos ha hecho sonreír, llorar, pensar, entristecernos y ser felices.

Al hacerlo me he inspirado en las relaciones de verdad y no en simples cuentos de hada en donde todo es hermoso. Aquí nos damos cuenta que la vida ha sido atormentada por abandonos y por una enfermedad tan cruda como la leucemia.

Aquí no acaba, estoy pensando en hacer un capítulo más, y luego el episodio final, espérenlos porque les agradara. No había podido subir ep porque había estado enferma, pero la próxima semana tendrán su capítulo normal.

**Respuestas de Reviews.**

**Shizuru-HiME****: **Gracias por tu comentario y por leer siempre T_T jaja sii las escenas de la construcción dieron de todo, desde babear por esos hombres sudados y sin camisa hasta reírnos a carcajadas por las peleas que se ocasionan. Pero es que son hombres de caracteres fuertes xD entiéndelos.

**fandita-eromena****: **De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado el vincent x Yuffie, fue de mi para ti. Gracias a ti por leer y siempre comentar. Y XD Cloud, pobre…demasiadas emociones para él.

**nahuni1****: **jajajaj ya viste lo que paso xD y sii pobre Cloud es muy débil para estas cosas. Gracias por leer

**Rikana Tokai****: **Hola, me alegro mucho de que te haya agradado la historia, y no. No me fui por el lado dulce porque esta es una historia que tiene realidad, y en la realidad de ahora se ven todos estos temas que he abordado. ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresita del parto? xD

Y tranquila que el lemon ya viene jajaja xD

Gracias por la recomendación, ya lo arregle


	8. La unión de dos almas

Hola a todos y a todas mis lectoras (es) de verdad espero disculpen la tardanza en subir capitulo, en verdad han pasado miles de cosas que lo habían evitado. Primero me enferme, luego la pc se me daño, la formatearon (Perdí todo) y de verdad estaba MUY preocupada por eso pues tenía cosas muy importantes y el estrés no me dejaba concentrarme y escribir. Luego de eso TODOS los sistemas operativos que le poníamos al pc se dañaban, no servían y de verdad eso me quito tiempo, finalmente empecé la universidad y bueno...se imaginaran...¡Pero ya! Estoy de vuelta con un episodio que muchas pidieron y aquí se los dejo! disfrútenlo y a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: La unión de dos almas.<strong>

Yo, Cloud Strife juro protegerte y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe – Mientras pronunciaba aquellas hermosas palabras colocaba un hermoso anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de la mano de la pelinegra que tenía al frente.

Yo, Tifa Lookheart juro protegerte y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe – Repitió Tifa colocando el anillo en la mano del rubio que tenía al frente.

Aquella ceremonia que tenían casi un mes preparando y se había convertido en un pequeño caos al final a causa de todos aquellos contratiempos que asaltan en las bodas se llevó a cabo de manera tranquila y sin contratiempos. Himeko y Hikari como Tifa había previsto durmieron toda la ceremonia y no habían tenido que salir corriendo a alimentarlas en medio de sus votos.

Por el poder que me concede la Iglesia, los nombro marido y mujer – El anciano con la estola miro a Cloud – Puedes besar a la novia.

¡Pensé que jamás diría eso! – Proclamo Cloud riendo mientras tomaba a Tifa entre sus brazos y le regalaba el beso más dulce que nunca había recibido. Aquel beso lo guardaría para siempre en sus memorias.

En marco de la restauración completa de la casa de Barret y Cid que ahora era el hogar de toda la pandilla avalancha. Cloud y Tifa decidieron también ir mas allá y consolidarse como una familia, la familia Strife Lookheart. Los preparativos de aquella celebración que sería "privada" le sacaron más de una cana verde a la pobre Tifa que además estaba luchando arduamente contra su enfermedad que cada día la debilitaba mas, ella no quería admitirlo pero ese tratamiento la ponía muy débil. Pero aquella circunstancia no la detuvo pues ella quería ser la señora Strife y quería darles a sus tres niños el apellido del hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

La boda se realizó en el patio trasero de la casa, el césped verde recién regado fue el contraste perfecto para el tema "blanco" de la boda. Rosas blancas, telas blancas y toda clase de decoraciones en aquel color le dieron a aquel jardín el aspecto de "cuento de hadas". Tifa no era una novia fácil y por eso el planeador de bodas "Jimmy" se llevó más de una molestia con ella, pues Tifa quería todo a la perfección y no hubo ser sobre la tierra que la sacara de aquella concepción. Se casaría una vez y todo tendría que ser perfecto.

Su mejor amiga y casi una hermana, Yuffie le ayudo con todos los detalles de decoración pues fue la misma Tifa que decidió donde iría cada cosa. En la entrada del jardín mando a armar un "Árbol de los deseos" con ramas verdes y miles de rosas blancas y pequeños cristales que caían de las ramas otorgándole la luz adecuada. En su "Árbol de los deseos" colocaron miles de papeles rectangulares del mismo tamaño en donde todos los invitados antes de entrar debían escribir sus deseos para la pareja y guindarlos en el árbol.

Se habían pronosticado lluvias para esas fechas por lo cual montaron en el inmenso terreno de la casa una serie de toldos blancos muy altos de techo, en el centro interior de cada toldo, una inmensa lámpara de araña con miles de cristales hacia el efecto de recoger todas las telas del techo y la iluminación de la cual se encargó el propio Cid era algo de otro mundo. Ya que todos los centros de mesa estaban llenos de los mismos cristales, el efecto a contra luz era alucinante.

Los padrinos estaban hermosos, Reeve fue el anfitrión de la boda y se encargó de dar los discursos y de anunciar la llegada de la novia y del novio. El vestido de Tifa confeccionado con más de dos mil quinientos cristales era una obra y un regalo de una buena amiga de ella que se enteró de todo por lo que Tifa estaba pasando y se comprometió a hacer su vestido. Verla vestida de blanco mientras entraba con Barret del brazo fue lo más bello que Cloud había visto en su vida. Nunca se imaginó que el "secreto" vestido sería tan hermoso. Fue luego cuando se dio cuenta que no era el vestido sino su hermosa esposa la que estaba hermosa.

Denzel y Marlene parecían unos muñequitos de torta con sus hermosos trajes, el de Marlene era muy parecido al de Tifa a diferencia que el de la niña llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y el smoking de Denzel si era exactamente igual al de Cloud y al de los demás chicos.

Lo que fue aún más difícil que tratar de persuadir a Tifa para que se decidiera por el peinado correcto fue el hecho de quitarle a Vincent el ropaje que siempre llevaba puesto y amarrarle un smoking y a la vista de Yuffie, había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo pues aquel hombre estaba totalmente transformado, le habían recogido el cabello en una cola baja atrás y se veía como todo un empresario importante, hasta el mismísimo Reeve se quedaba bobo ante la elegancia de Vincent. Y eso sin hablar de Nanaki que le habían amarrado un lazo al cuello y se había dedicado a llevar en su trompa la cola del vestido de Tifa.

Cid y Barret estaban como dos espías de negro, se veían totalmente diferentes a como se vestían normalmente, Tifa los había tenido que vestir uno por uno antes de ella irse a arreglar pues si no lo hacia ella misma al llegar con vestido y todo sabía que ellos estarían como unos locos.

Cuando se separaron de aquel dulce beso que los unió como marido y mujer ante dios y ante todos. Los invitados se levantaron y aplaudieron efusivamente y lanzaron pétalos de rosas blancas y arroz a los novios mientras caminaban de la mano por el pasillo entre los invitados, se pararon en el centro de la fiesta y Yuffie les entrego a las gemelas de un mes de nacidas en brazos, Cloud llamo con la mano a Denzel que corrió con ellos y tomo la mano libre de Tifa, entonces levantando la copa de champaña que tenía en su mano Cloud brindo.

Es increíble y yo sinceramente aun no me creo que estemos aquí celebrando mi propia boda. Hace un año yo estaba perdido en un mar de ideas que llevaron mi vida a un fracaso total y rotundo. No económicamente pero si sentimentalmente. Buscaba desesperadamente una "familia" un "apoyo moral" que ya existía y casi pierdo a mi única familia, a mis hermanos – Miraba a Cid, Barret, Reeve, Nanaki y Vincent que estaban a un lado – Mis hermanos de lucha y compañeros de aventura que siempre han estado conmigo – Esta vez dirigió su mirada ante la hermosísima Yuffie que se había vestido con exquisito vestido rojo que realzaba su belleza - A mi discípula que consiguió más que materia para mí – Se puso frente a Tifa y la miro – A ti, Tifa… que siempre estuviste aquí a mi lado y yo nunca me había tomado la molestia de mirarte, gracias a ti – Volvió su vista a los invitados – Hace un año estaba perdido, y mírenme ahora, de la mano de mi hermosa esposa, cargando a una de mis preciosas hijas y estando como nunca orgulloso de mi hijo – Denzel lo miro – Mi hijo, Denzel que llegaste a nosotros y siempre supe que yo era tu padre – Intento calmar las ganas de llorar – No tenía nada preparado para hoy, solo deje que mis sentimientos fluyeran y por eso, hoy quiero brindar, por ustedes que han llenado todos los aspectos de mi vida en todos los momentos, gracias por acompañarnos a mí y a Tifa en este precioso día que sé que será la mejor esposa del mundo.

Al terminar aquellas hermosas palabras que dejaron a todos boquiabiertos los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para la feliz familia Strife. Luego de aquello todos celebraron, bailaron y bebieron en la genial boda. Vincent y barret no podían sostenerse de lo embriagados que estaban al momento en el que Tifa y Cloud debían "escapar" a su pequeña luna de miel.

Cuídalas mucho Yuffie…- Le decía Tifa a Yuffie entregándole a las bebes, era la primera vez en un mes que dormiría lejos de ellas y aun no le convencía demasiado la idea de dejar a las pequeñas a Yuffie, no porque no confiara en ella sino porque no quería dejar a sus pequeñas.

Las manos de cloud en sus hombros le hicieron volver en sí, ella volteo y le miro con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que Cloud no tardo en retribuir, Tifa entendió el mensaje y fue a recoger unas cosas dejando a Cloud con Yuffie, el rubio miro a sus niñas y dándoles un tierno beso en la cabeza a ambas salió de la habitación.

Después de despedidas, abrazos y toreos de unos cuantos ebrios Tifa y Cloud iban en camino al fin a su tan esperada "Primera noche de bodas" iba a ser en un hermoso hotel a las afueras de ciudad cohete por lo que el viaje en limosina duraría al menos una hora o más. Tifa iba tan asustada como una adolescente que se escapara para tener relaciones a escondidas de sus padres, Cloud no se quedaba atrás, aunque habían mantenido relaciones una vez no se acordaban de nada pues pasaron la mitad de todo ebrios.

Ejem….estoy…ansioso por llegar…Tifa….- Murmuro Cloud mirando esporádicamente a su esposa.

Y yo – Tifa dejo el miedo tonto y se animó a mirarle – Ya quiero llegar

Aquella sonrisa pícara en el rostro de su esposa puso a volar a Cloud quien cerró el paso de vista del conductor a ellos y tomo el rostro de su amada esposa para besarlo de la manera más tierna posible. Sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos sintieron un corrientazo que recorrió sus columnas, separándose solo centímetros de los labios de Tifa. Cloud comprobó que la misma le miraba con deseo. No tardó demasiado en besarle una vez más. Esta vez un beso lleno de deseo que el hombre había reprimido tanto tiempo y que esta vez por fin podía demostrárselo sin miedos, sin ataduras. Esta noche Tifa seria toda suya y nada ni nadie podrían impedírselos.

Tifa le beso con pasión y desenfreno mientras le desabotonaba acariciaba su cuerpo con lujuria, Cloud no se quedó atrás pues la cargo y la puso sobre el con las piernas a sus lados, cuando Tifa se movió en su contra se sorprendió al encontrarse con un muy excitado Cloud que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer en sus labios.

Cloud tomo el trasero de tifa y lo apretó con algo de fuerza, esto hizo que Tifa gimiera también mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de Cloud quien con sus manos subió por la espalda de Tifa hasta su cabello para separarla de sus labios.

De-debemos…llegar al hotel Ti…- Fue interrumpido por los labios de tifa.

Lo se querido…- Murmuro ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Una vez llegaron al hotel, entraron a recepción y en unos rápidos minutos la suite matrimonial era de ellos, caminaron de la mano por las escaleras y pasillos del hotel buscando la habitación del "deseo" era extraño aquel hotel pues cada habitación tenía un nombre y se decía que la habitación 346 llamada la habitación del "Deseo" cumplía los deseos de la gente que se hospedaba en ella, aquello era algo que le daba más popularidad al hotel y que Tifa y Cloud admiraron y desearon quedarse allí.

Cuando Cloud abrió aquella puerta no permitió a su esposa entrar pues la cargo y besándola en la mejilla susurro: "Esta vez hare las cosas como se deben mi querida Tifa" Luego de aquella hermosas palabras entro no sin antes colocar el cartel de "No molestar" en la perilla de la puerta. No quería que ningún camarero inoportuno sin querer los fuera a molestar.

Una vez dentro la coloco delicadamente en la cama, le beso y se levantó aflojándose el nudo de aquella apretada corbata. Tifa a su vez se levantó y coloco música suave mientras que Cloud servía dos copas con champaña y le ofrecía una a su acompañante.

Por nosotros – Brindo Tifa.

Salud – Exclamo Cloud chocando ambas copas.

Luego de aquella copa las cosas se pusieron muy intensas pues cloud empujo a Tifa a la cama besándola con desenfreno mientras Tifa desabotonaba la camisa de el con un salvajismo nunca antes visto en ella, el desespero por a su esposo era incontenible.

La camisa de cloud cayó a un lado mientras que el pobre de cloud no conseguía como quitar aquel vestido de novia que tantos problemas le había dado a tifa y efectivamente estaba dando problemas ahora porque se negaba a salir, fue Tifa la que tuvo que ayudarle. Cuando el vestido hubo caído en la cama y Cloud lo lanzo con el pie al suelo se quedó pasmado al ver a Tifa con un juego de ropa interior de encaje negro que resaltaba a la perfección el color blanco de tifa. Estar embarazada no había modificado para nada su hermosa figura ni tampoco había dañado la piel del vientre de Tifa.

Al ver que Cloud se había quedado tanto tiempo mirándola cayo en cuenta que el hombre se había dado cuenta de su cuerpo y de que no estaba tan mal como ella pensaba. Con las manos y como un acto tentador tomo el rostro de su esposo y le beso con pasión, una vez que Cloud la besaba bajo sus manos al pantalón del hombre y una mano traviesa se adentró en su pantalón palpando la dura hombría de Cloud.

Cloud gimió suavemente y se alejó para quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Tifa se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Cloud desnudo, su hermoso cuerpo y bien definido la hizo mojarse como nunca antes en su vida. Cloud se trepo en la cama hasta donde se encontraba ella y literalmente rompió la ropa interior de tifa, luego de aquel acto tan salvaje Cloud se lanzó sobre la mujer rozando con sus labios desde el ombligo de Tifa hasta sus pechos, estos nos lo pudo tocar demasiado pues Tifa estaba en pleno proceso de lactancia y aquello sería demasiado incomodo tanto para ella como para el así que dejo los senos de Tifa para otra oportunidad.

Después de casi una hora jugueteo continuo, caricias, besos y miradas picaras había llegado la hora de volverse a unir, Tifa estaba más que lista y Cloud era solo cuestión de notar su respiración para darse cuenta que el hombre ya no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

Abrió las piernas de tifa con cuidado y se agacho para besarla, dejando a un lado el salvajismo y las ganas por hacerla suya la reconforto con suaves besos.

Te amo Tifa – Murmuro en los labios de ella.

Te amo Cloud – Le respondió ella.

Acto seguido de aquello Cloud no espero más y se empujó con suavidad dentro de la cavidad de su esposa, Tifa ahogo un gemido de placer contra el pecho sudado de Cloud el cual se expandía y contraída rápidamente. Tifa abrió más sus piernas lo que le permitió a Cloud poder acomodarse mejor y tener más comodidad a la hora de moverse en el interior húmedo de Tifa.

El movimiento comenzó pausadamente mientras Cloud esperaba que Tifa se acostumbrara a él, pero no puedo soportar más estar así y comenzó a moverse más y más rápido dentro de Tifa la cual comenzaba a gemir con mucha más fuerza que antes. Tanto era el placer que sentía que sus uñas quedaron marcadas en la espalda blanca de Cloud que no podía evitar gemir y gemir más fuerte.

Después de casi diez minutos de intenso movimiento, Tifa decidió que ya no quería estar abajo y de un momento a otro dio vuelta y se posó sobre Cloud, tomando sus manos con las de ella sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a moverse en contra de Cloud lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía hacerlo, Cloud ya no podía soportar tanto y de un momento a otro sin avisar exploto de placer dentro de Tifa la cual se agacho un poco para morder sus labios.

Cloud no lo dejaría así y fue entonces cuando saco fuerzas de donde no tenía para voltear a Tifa nuevamente y embestirla hasta que Tifa comenzó a dar gritos de placer y temblaba desesperada bajo Cloud por haber alcanzado el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Luego de dos sesiones más de hacer el amor tan apasionadamente, ya no pudieron mas y cayeron en la cama, Cloud abrazaba a Tifa fuertemente y esta acobijada entre sus brazos cómodamente.

Esta vez no será igual a la primera Tifa – Susurro Cloud en el oído dormido de su esposa – No volveré a dejarte jamás…

Esa misma madrugada cientos de kilómetros de allí, en la casa "Avalancha" cuatro hombres, una mujer, dos niños y un gato gigante eran impedidos de su sueño por el estridente llanto de un par de rubias gemelas que no podían dormir sin el pecho de su madre.

Yuffie por favor ¡Haz algo! – Gritaba el pobre Barret meciendo a Himeko, la niña no paraba de llorar.

¡He intentado todo Barret! – Grito Yuffie desde la cocina con Hikari en los brazos.

Por dios, ¿Dónde está su manual? – Cid comenzaba a desesperarse.

No tienen manual, hay que intentar dormirlas – Musito Reeve quitándole a Barret la bebe.

¡Canta entonces! – Le grito Vicent que había estado callado hasta entonces.

¡No me presionen! – El pobre Reeve estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Miro a Himeko, Himeko lo miro a él con esos hermosos ojos color mako, se quedó calladita un segundo y exactamente en el momento en el cual Reeve pronuncio "Duer…" La pequeña soltó un chillido que despertó vecinos, gatos y perros.

Ahora no eran nada mas dos bebes las que lloraban e impedían el sueño, ahora también eran animales y vecinos enojados tocando la puerta. Fue así como una "Hermosa" noche llego a su fin y un bello amanecer azoto los corazones de dos amantes que ya iban camino a su hogar a por sus pequeños niños, pues Tifa no podía vivir sin sus tres retoños.

¡Familia llegamos! – Grito Cloud con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo que encontró al abrir esa puerta fue sin duda lo más gracioso que podría haber visto en su vida. A un lado las gemelas totalmente dormidas en el regazo de Nanaki que yacia como cadáver, ni siquiera una bomba atómica lo despertaría, y por el piso los demás tirados como si de un campo de guerra se tratara.

Creo que las niñas les dieron problemas ¿No? – Rio Tifa.

Cuando la mujer dio un paso hacia delante sin poder imaginar lo que sucedería después cayo desplomada en el suelo, totalmente sin conocimiento, Cloud corrió a su lado y al voltearla se dio cuenta de lo peor…de su boca bajaba un hilo de sangre que llegaba al suelo…

* * *

><p>Lo deje en un momento de tension ¿no? muahahaha es para que esten pendientes el proximo lunes de mi actualizacion muahaha!<p>

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Shizuru-HiME: Muchas gracias por comentar y sí, me enferme full, pero bueno ya estoy aqui otra vez con otro ep que espero que hallas disfrutado :D

Vv-saya-vV : AMBAS amamos el Cloti! jajaja, Gracias por esas hermosas palabras y por seguir mi historia y comentarme. Espero te agrade este ep y lo disfrutes tanto como los anteriores.

nahuni1: ¿Tu también lloraste? jajaja me alegro haberlas hecho llorar a todas, esa era mi intención muahahah! espero disfrutes este cap tanto como yo disfrute redactándolo (Aqui está tu lemon) jajaja xD

fandita-eromena : Jajaja cada vez nos acercamos más al tan ansiado final, gracias por acompañarme siempre en esta historia.

Rikana Tokai: La sorpresa de Tifa te la di en este episodio ¿No? jajaja espero lo hallas disfrutado!

GriseLuti: Aww! no desesperes! aquí está el tan ansiado episodio! espero lo hallas disfrutado :D

**Gracias a tods los que me han seguido en esta historia que cada vez se acerca mas a su final, hemos aprendido juntos muchas cosas, entre ellas xD a despertar a un desmayado! usen bien los chileees! JAJAJA un beso y hasta el proximo lunes :D**


	9. Recuerdos, historias y mucho chocolate

**Capítulo 10. Recuerdos, historias, ropa y mucho chocolate caliente.**

Los fríos y blancos pasillos del hospital general de ciudad cohete se vieron inundados repentinamente por el caminar histérico de un rubio que llevaba en brazos a una bebe. Cloud no paraba de caminar. El ir y venir sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo comenzaba a volver locos a sus compañeros que al igual que el estaban preocupados por la salud de Tifa que había sido internada casi ocho horas antes y aun no sabían nada sobre su estado de salud.

Yuffie se levantó en ese instante y detuvo un momento a Cloud, la niña que llevaba en brazos se había quedado dormida hacia unos quince minutos atrás. La tomo con mucha delicadeza y la deposito con igual delicadeza en el cochecito que compartía con su hermana gemela. Cloud miro a Yuffie y Yuffie le devolvió la mirada. Aquellos ojos masculinos reflejaban un dolor más allá de cualquier otra cosa, un dolor único acompañado del terror más grande que Yuffie había podido percibir en la mirada de alguien alguna vez.

No tuvo el valor de decirle "Ella estará bien" no tuvo el valor de darle ánimos ni mucho menos el valor de mencionar alguna palabra que se refiriera a la joven de cabellos azabache. Si algo estaba claro, era que Tifa no estaba para nada bien y cuando el doctor saliera debían estar preparados para lo peor.

Reeve posado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados recorría con la mirada a Cloud, y al igual que Yuffie no podía decir nada pues el mismo había visto el semblante de Tifa y estaba convencido de que ella estaba más en el más allá que acá con ellos. No podía evitar comenzarse a sentir un poco inquieto ante lo inminente, si Tifa fallecía Cloud caería una vez más en una depresión quizás hasta peor que con Aerith, ahora ya no estaría Tifa para cuidar a los niños, y si, habían tres de por medio que necesitaban en aquel momento el apoyo máximo de su padre.

Deberías hablar con Denzel – Las palabras de Barret estremecieron aquel pasillo sombrío – Llevare a Marlene a casa, está cansada – Murmuro una vez más con la pequeña dormida en su hombro – Deja de dar vueltas, tu hijo te necesita en este momento más que nadie en el mundo – Volvió a mencionar y con estas palabras emprendió camino hacia la salida.

Cloud se dio cuenta de la situación cuando ya Barret se había perdido de la vista de todos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero reflexiono y busco apoyo en los rostros de Yuffie, Cid, Reeve, y Vincent que se encontraban con él. Todos le dijeron con la mirada exactamente lo mismo que Barret, era hora de hablar con Denzel de lo que podía pasar.

Dio media vuelta no sin antes pedir con la mirada a Yuffie que vigilara a las gemelas, ambas habían tenido una ligera fiebre, por eso cargaba a Hikari mientras caminaba. La bebe se había puesto un poco inquieta por la fiebre y él debía calmarla. Pero este no era el momento de pensar en su bebe, ahora debía afrontar una discusión con su hijo mayor que se encontraba lejos de ellos. A unos diez puestos de donde estaban sentados sus familiares estaba el castaño con los pies sobre el borde del asiento y abrazado a sus rodillas.

Cloud noto que aquel niño no estaba en nada dormido, es más, había permanecido las ocho horas allí, en un silencio alarmante, casi oscuro que se sumía en la más remota soledad y le hizo acordarse de el mismo en aquellos tiempos cuando no sabía si era Zack o Cloud. Respiro profundo y puso su mano derecha en el hombro del pequeño. Este solo levanto la cabeza y medio sonrió a su padre.

Debemos hablar colega –Susurro Cloud a su pequeño sentándose a su lado.

Tifa se va a morir, ¿No? – Cloud no estaba preparado para aquella pregunta tan repentina.

No lo sé – Respondió al fin llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, chocándola levemente contra los fríos mosaicos de porcelana de la pared de aquel hospital.

No estoy listo, para perder a otra mamá – Gimoteo el niño hundiendo el rostro una vez más en sus rodillas.

Denzel – Cloud le miro y levantándole el rostro con una mano comenzó a hablar una vez más – Tifa, no va a querer que su niño consentido este llorando así – Le seco las lágrimas al niño conteniendo las suyas propias – Además, hay que estar fuertes por los demás también ¿no crees? – El niño le miro y medio sonrió.

Yo no quiero ser fuerte Cloud, yo quiero que Tifa este bien – Con aquellas palabras se tiro en el pecho de Cloud llorando a mares, Cloud le abrazo con fuerza sollozando también.

Soy muy egoísta…- Musito – Como pedirte que seas fuerte, cuando yo…- Abrazo más fuerte a su hijo – Cuando yo…lloro como tú.

Cloud, quiero a mi mamá…-El niño se abrazaba mucho más a su padre – ¡Quiero a Tifa!

Y yo… - Contesto el mayor sin dejar de abrazar al niño.

A un lado no muy lejos de ese sitio, los demás compañeros de aquellos dos miraban fijamente la escena, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que saltaban a sus mejillas. Una luz se apagó y un hombre mayor de bata blanca, cabello canoso y rostro pálido salió por la puerta, todos se levantaron al darse cuenta de la llegada del médico, Cloud tomo a Denzel y lo cargo hasta el lugar donde estaba el medico abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros.

¿Cómo está? – No espero un segundo para preguntar.

Ella, está evolucionando bien. Calma – Respondió el medico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cloud sintió que le quitaron el peso más grande de encima, por un momento había pensado que perdería a su esposa y moría dentro de solo imaginarlo, aquella notificación por parte del médico le hizo caminar hacia el médico y aun con Denzel en brazos abrazarle fuerte.

¡Gracias! – Exclamo el rubio contento.

Aunque, ella debe descansar, el tratamiento la debilita un poco pero las células cancerígenas están cediendo, ella está ganando la pelea – Alabo el médico – Por ahora pueden pasar y verla, ella les necesita, yo pasare por allí en un rato.

El alboroto en aquel pasillo que una vez estuvo silencioso y triste ahora parecía sinceramente una fiesta, todos se abrazaban unos con otros con lágrimas de alegría en el rostro, Tifa era fuerte y estaba superando aquella terrible enfermedad que le cerraba los ojos a niños, grandes, pobres y ricos por igual. Pero no, Tifa era fuerte y estaba luchando tanto que ni el cáncer podría detener su carrera.

Un virus mortal, un enemigo silencioso que puede incubarse y del cual no se puede percatar uno sino hasta cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Cáncer, terrible enfermedad que mata y mata sin detenerse, es como el geoestigma pero peor. Los Strife ya habían pasado por el segundo y ahora un cáncer que estaba afrontando juntos pues el dolor no sería eterno y pronto saldría el sol. Pasaron así seis meses; seis meses de lucha sin cuartel. Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Nanaki, reeve, Yuffie, Denzel, Marlene y por supuesto Tifa jamás habían librado una batalla tan cansada, una batalla que tiraba y aunque se levantaban una y otra vez seguía tirándolos pero con la fuerza de voluntad de una familia que eran ellos no se dejaron vencer y cuando el médico le dijo a Tifa "Has ganado esta batalla" Tifa contesto "No solo yo, todos hemos ganado, esta ha sido nuestra batalla y todos hemos vencido"

Fue así como Tifa venció el cáncer que casi le quita la vida y lo más bello que alguna vez pudo tener: Su familia. Seis meses de lágrimas, sustos y demás habían acabado y ella estaba bien y nunca más iba a poner en peligro su salud una vez más.

¡Tifa baja! – Grito Yuffie desde abajo. Tifa salió de sus pensamientos y corrió escaleras abajo a ver qué pasaba.

Al llegar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando; todos estaban vestidos de blanco, y en sus manos una pancarta blanca con letras doradas que decía "Lo logramos", lágrimas de felicidad saltaron sus ojos, su mano derecha llego a su boca en señal de sorpresa y solo pasaron fracciones de segundos para que todos corrieran a abrazarla con mucha fuerza, todos estaban alegres, todos habían ganado esta batalla, no tendrían que pasar un día más de angustia, ya esos días habían acabado.

¡Ahora los tres son Strife! – Celebro Cloud en la oficina de registro infantil abrazando a la secretaria que solo podía reír.

Si, un día después de la fiesta, Tifa y Cloud tomaron a su pandilla y fueron directamente a registrarlos a todos bajo el apellido de su padre, la felicidad de denzel era única, se podía decir que aquel niño que un día lo perdió todo ahora estaba ganando el doble, porque no solo tenía un papá y una mamá amorosos sino que también tenía dos hermanas pequeñas que proteger, muchos tíos fuertes, una tía hermosa y hasta una prima de su misma edad. Ahora formaba parte de aquella gran familia, los Avalancha.

Muchos cambios se habían suscitado en aquella familia, cambios para bien por supuesto, Cloud continuaba sus servicios en el sistema de estregas Strife que ahora se estaba haciendo cada vez más famosos, al punto de que Cloud ya había conseguido en ciudad Cohete más trabajadores, Hombres fuertes y sin miedo que se adentraban en peligrosas rutas para hacer llegar sano y salvo cualquier encargo a donde fuese necesario.

Reeve, continuaba con su trabajos en la WRO poniéndole cada vez más empeño a la reconstrucción del planeta sin la necesidad de utilizar la energía Mako para dicho fin, Yuffie y Vincent se quedaron trabajando con él pues el sueño de un mundo nuevo sin matarlo como lo hacía antes era cada vez más posible. Cid y Barret como siempre en sus trabajos con los campos petroleros que cada vez iban en abundancia. Sin duda la familia Avalancha se hacía cada vez más poderosa, su importancia iba más allá del dinero y lo material, es mas siempre recaudaban fondos y hacían donaciones a empresas pequeñas y a comunidades. La ciudad Cohete estaba muy agradecida pues gracias a ellos pudieron surgir y comenzar a exportar sus trabajos gracias al servicio que Cloud les brindaba con sus encomiendas. La seguridad estaba por todo lo alto gracias al ejército de Reeve y se hacía una ciudad rica a causa del petróleo que generaba muchos empleos.

La vida era hermosa cuando se estaba en familia, eso lo sabía muy bien Tifa quien lo meditaba cuando se encontraba sola en la casa cuidando de la pequeña patrulla Avalancha que la conformaban Denzel, Marlene, Himeko y Hikari. Su trabajo era obviamente la de ser administradora general tanto de la producción petrolera como del servicio de encomiendas Strife y claro está, era la "niñera" de los pequeñines que cada vez la adoraban más.

Esa tarde mientras estaba acostada en el suelo de la casa después de haber dormido a todos los niños en su siesta de las tres, se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo en Ciudad Cohete y que habían dejado muchas cosas en Migdar. Un hogar abandonado, un bar sin clientes a quien servir y una vida que se cortó y volvió a comenzar. Estaba claro que amaba vivir con sus compañeros pero, sabía muy bien que debían retornar; ya era hora de volver a donde todo había comenzado.

Esa noche en la cena, y luego de hablarlo premeditadamente con su esposo, ambos decidieron dar la noticia de que volverían Migdar, el séptimo cielo los estaba esperando y ellos debían ir a su encuentro. Todos los demás sabían muy bien que esto pasaría y lo tomaron bien. Es más en materia de negocios significaba la expansión de todo y tendrían fácilmente oficinas del servicio de encomiendas tanto en Ciudad Cohete como en Migdar. Tifa podía dirigir desde su bar los negocios petroleros y Reeve podía volver con ellos a la base principal que estaba en Migdar dejando en Ciudad Cohete a Yuffie y a Valentine que lo hacían muy bien.

Las carreteras nuevas que Rufus Shinra había colocado en pago por todas las "deudas" que le debía al planeta, hacían muy fácil el traslado a Migdar, además los "aviones de cid" otra empresa de marca "avalancha" que era la pionera en aves de metal le daban a los chicos la posibilidad de visitarse en menos de quince minutos así que no estarían tan lejos y las cosas no estarían tan mal.

Barret con todo el dolor de su alma, decidió que Marlene viajaría con Cloud y Tifa; ella estaría en la capital y sus estudios serian mejores, además no tendría que separarse de Denzel y las gemelas, la pequeña entendió claramente la situación y decidió que se iría con los Strife a Migdar, quedando decidido que los fines de semana los pasaría en Ciudad Cohete con su padre.

Una vez decidido que se irían el próximo día, no quedaba más que empezar a hacer las maletas, había muchas cosas que empacar. Cuando Tifa y Denzel llegaron a Ciudad cohete casi nueve meses atrás solo habían llevado consigo dos pequeñas maletas. Pero ahora eran siete personas las que retornaban, y eso equivalía a mucho equipaje, sin duda sería una larga noche de recuerdos, historias, ropa y mucho chocolate caliente.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es un capítulo dedicado especialmente a los valientes que lucharon, están luchando y lucharan la cruenta batalla contra el cáncer, a ellos mis mayores respetos pues aunque ganen o pierdan se sabe que han tenido una dura batalla. A los que lograron ganar mis mejores deseos, a los que no pudieron ganar mis condolencias a sus parientes; ellos ya están en un mejor lugar ...Y a los que están luchando, fuerzas y fuerzas porque hay que sacarlas al igual que nuestra querida Tifa de donde ya no se tienen.<strong>

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo chicos, esta historia ya casi llega a su fin, una vez más gracias a todos los que me han seguido desde el primer capítulo, muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras de aliento. Hoy no puedo responder los reviews pues ando apuradita pero tranquilas que la semana que viene respondo todo.**

**En general quisiera dar nuevamente las gracias porque una escritora escribe para sus lectores y ustedes son los míos, los quiero a cada uno y espero siempre sus palabras de aliento. Gracias y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado**

**.**


	10. El retorno

**OJO: FFVII ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo tome sus maravillosos personajes para recrear esta historia :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11. El retorno.<strong>

Costa del sol. Basto y amplio terreno rodeado por hermosas posadas turísticas y bordeado por un inmenso mar; un mar que en aquel tiempo cuando luchaban contra Shinra fue el punto de "tranquilidad" por así decirlo, que el grupo avalancha tuvo. Sin duda un lugar muy especial para ahora los Strife. Habían decidido no ir en alguno de las nuevas aves de metal del capitán, Tifa y Cloud habían decidido recrear una vez más la travesía heroica que hicieron desde Migdar hasta Ciudad Cohete, esta vez acompañados de sus hijos, Marlene y Reeve.

La última vez que aquella brisa marina alzo en vuelo el hermoso cabello de Tifa, en su rostro había una tristeza profunda, un mar infinito de dudas, dolores y pesares que ya habían terminado y se habían muerto. Tifa quería mirar una vez más el mar de Costa del Sol y esta vez con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; quería mirar el hermoso atardecer sentada en la orilla de la playa junto a su familia. Quería demostrarle al gran y bello océano que los sueños si se hacen realidad que la tristeza no es para siempre.

Cloud llevo sus lentes "aviator" a su cabeza mientras tomaba la pequeña y delicada mano de una de sus hijas que traía en un "canguro" que venía colocado en su pecho dejando a su bebe contra este. Miro por segunda vez a su amada, la detallo minuciosamente dándose cuenta de que ella hacia el mismo gesto con la segunda bebe que traía de la misma manera. ¿Estaban atados por un vínculo celestial? Así parecía. Aquella mujer había revolucionado su vida y no sabía si era aquel vestido de encaje blanco lo que la hacía verla radiante aquella tarde, pero no dudo un segundo más en dar pasos hacia ella y tomar con su mano libre la mano libre de la mujer. Esta volteo y le sonrió con ternura por aquel gesto tan íntimo entre ellos para luego fundirse en un beso que el mar de Costal Del Sol grabaría en su oleaje para siempre.

Denzel y Marlene corrían vívidamente por la arena mojándose y ensuciándose. Su niñez había sido marcada por muchos dolores, por perdidas y tristeza pero aquellos dos niños excepcionales nunca se dieron por vencidos y en momentos como este cuando Tifa y Cloud los miraban jugar con tanta emoción y sonrisas pintadas en sus caritas infantiles se sentían totalmente realizados. Cloud no soporto más y entregándole la bebe que cargaba a Tifa corrió directamente a donde estaban los pequeños para jugar con ellos. Marlene y Denzel intentaban tirarlo en arena pero ciertamente el rubio era más fuerte y grande, ni siquiera entre los dos podían derribarlo hasta que Cloud bacilo y Marlene se le lanzo encima arrojándolo a la arena, Cloud intentaba levantarse pero Denzel no lo dejaba.

A un lado de la bella escena, Reeve y Tifa morían de la risa mientras el rubio como el sol no podía levantarse; Reeve jamás había visto un atardecer tan hermoso como aquel, no solo por la belleza natural de Costa Del Sol, si bien era cierto que era un parador turístico imperdible, esa tarde su belleza no se la otorgaban ni las playas, ni la gente ni las posadas sino dos niños y un hombre que corrían lanzándose arena de un lado a otro. Reeve en ese momento se cuestionó un poco; ya se estaba haciendo mayor y aunque pertenecía a la gran familia Avalancha y adoraba a sus compañeros y pequeños sobrinos, carecía de hijos propios; carecía de una mujer que llenara su vida de felicidad como Tifa llenaba la Vida Cloud.

Entonces, levantándose de aquella arena dio pasos hacia el ancho mar y justo antes de que el sol se escondiera entre las bellas montañas, juro que al llegar a Migdar comenzaría un búsqueda; miraría a su alrededor y encontraría a la mujer perfecta que le diera hijos y terminara de llenar todo los pequeños espacios vacíos que tenía en su alma y en su corazón. A un lado Tifa le miraba sonreída alabando por dentro el viaje a Costa Del Sol en su retorno pues sabía que había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Cuando la noche cayó en aquella hermosa bahía. Tifa, Cloud y Reeve recogieron a su "Tropa" pues era inminente la llegada de la lluvia y no querían que nadie se enfermara, aun había mucho que recorrer y si un "soldado" enfermaba ponía en peligro la misión.

Una vez en la posada donde se hospedarían, Tifa baño a Denzel y a Marlene, les vistió y mientras amamantaba a las bebes, Cloud y Reeve hacían los preparativos para partir esa misma noche; consiguieron exactamente el mismo modelo de Vehículo que utilizaron para trasladarse por carretera que tuvieron en su aventura y que los ayudo a recorrer desde territorios basto de pasto hasta intricados caminos de tierra y piedras.

El vestido blanco de Tifa había sido reemplazado por unos jeans, guardacamisa blanca que le facilitaba el alimentado de sus bebes y converses de talle bajo, sin duda toda una mamá moderna y "todo terreno". Cloud llevaba sus acostumbrados pantalones y botas pero esta vez en vez de aquel suéter sin mangas gris, llevaba un suéter de una tela más liviana negro manga larga. Reeve se había cambiado por completo su tradicional traje elegante azul para dar paso a unos jeans un poco oscuros, franelilla negra, botas negras y unos lentes oscuros que llevaba en su cabeza a modo de cintillo. Sin duda un trio de lo más particular. Todos estaban preparados para una aventura de retorno sin igual.

Que los adultos estuvieran vestidos para la "aventura" no quería decir que los cuatro chicos no. Tifa era una experta buscando combinaciones para la ropa de los niños y este caso no iba a ser la excepción, empezando por Marlene a la cual le había puesto una falda corta de estampado militar, medias pantis completamente negras, bostas estilo vaquero pero para niña con un toque más delicado y una camisa verde militar que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa.

Denzel, el niño malcriado de Tifa lo había vestido exactamente igual que su padre. Cloud comenzó a llamarlo "Mini Cloud" porque sinceramente el pequeño comenzaba a parecerse a él. Y bueno, por ultimo las gemelas que no se quedaban atrás con un par de vestidos idénticos en color beige, llenos de lazos.

El vehículo parecía una especia "excursión" familiar muy extraña. Adelante iban Reeve y Cloud. Atrás dos porta bebes rosados con las gemelas, Tifa, Marlene y Denzel. Cuando Clpud arranco y se pusieron en marcha al siguiente punto de su "viaje" Tifa se llenó de nostalgia y emoción al irse acercando cada vez más a su tierra natal, Nibelheim. Volvería a ver caras conocidas, volvería a pasear cerca del lugar donde se hizo aquella promesa con Cloud y se sentía muy feliz de llegar allí con su anillo de matrimonio, y sus pequeños niños.

El viaje fue largo y un poco cansado, se paraban de vez en cuanto para que los niños pisaran tierra y no se marearan mucho, Denzel había vomitado ya tres veces; el pequeño no soportaba mucho las curvas y en la parte trasera se sentían todas las curvas muy bruscas así que el pequeño Denzel estaba ya, verde, Tifa le acomodo sobre su regazo con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello, a Denzel le encantaba estar así con Tifa, adoraba que tifa le reconfortara, la amaba con todo el corazón y aunque no era Tifa su madre biológica no importaba pues madre no es la que tiene en el vientre nueve meses, sino la cría.

Al llegar a la entrada de Nihelbeim eran alrededor de las seis de la madrugada, los niños se habían quedado totalmente dormidos y entre ellos Reeve, Tifa y Cloud tenían casi dos horas riéndose de los ronquidos del pobre hombre que ni se imaginaba que las fotos de su "sueño" ya estaban en manos de Barret y Cid, la tecnología de las cámaras de los teléfonos era increíble.

El auto se apagó y Tifa no espero un segundo más para salir de él, Cloud la siguió y cuando la alcanzo la tomo de la mano, suspiro y hablo:

Es como si el tiempo jamás pasara por aquí…

Todo está exactamente igual Cloud…

Lo sé.

Caminaron largo rato tomados de la mano, mirando cada uno de los lugares, muchas casas habían desaparecido debido al incendio que Sephiroth había ocasionado llevándose las vidas de personas muy importantes para Tifa con él. La joven pelinegra llevo su mano libre a su pecho oprimiéndolo, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla al recordar tan terribles días.

Al mirar a su esposa en una pose de aflicción como aquella no hizo más que abrazarla con fuerza y acariciar su espalda, él debía ir a su pueblo natal para reencontrarse con aquel pasado que casi pierde pero jamás se imaginó que a Tifa le haría tan mal estar allí.

Sigamos Tifa – Murmuro Cloud.

No, espera. Quiero que mis niños miren este lugar, estoy feliz de estar aquí – Exclamo Tifa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Estas segura? – Pregunto el rubio.

Totalmente Cloud – Respondió la mujer a su lado – Solo, me causo algo de nostalgia. Es todo.

Antes que Cloud dijera algo más, una puerta se abrió. Los ojos de la joven pareja quedaron totalmente abiertos, como si de dos platos se tratara cuando un ancianito con cabello canoso y capa salió por aquella puerta, Tifa no dudo un segundo en correr al encuentro de aquel señor.

¡MAEESTROOOOO! – Grito mientras corría hacia su maestro quien se sorprendió al verla, Tifa le abrazo con fuerza.

¡Tifa! Mi niña…cuanto tiempo – El viejo Zangan la separo para mirarle el rostro – No llores que aún no muero Tifa – Reía el anciano mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Son de alegría maestro, de alegría – Exclamo Tifa mientras le abrazaba.

El anciano se separó un momento de la pelinegra para observar detenidamente la persona que la acompañaba, su rostro fue de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Cloud estaba con ella.

Cloud – Musito el maestro de artes marciales.

Maestro Zangan, ¿Cómo está? – Saludo Cloud caminando hacia su esposa.

Muy feliz, de verlos una vez más y juntos – Se refería a los anillos que compartían.

Y no solo es…- Tifa iba a continuar cuando el llanto de un bebe resonó en todo aquel lugar.

Tifa y Cloud se miraron, Zangan puso una expresión de sorpresa, iba a decir algo pero la pareja ya había salido corriendo en dirección al vehículo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí. Escucho un pequeño alboroto proveniente del auto y miro como otro hombre salía de allí con cara de sueño, le había visto varias veces en la televisión. Era Reeve Tuesti, había formado parte de Shinra y ahora estaba trabajando en PRO con el planeta, aquello era raro, ¿Qué hacían Tifa y Cloud con un hombre como aquel? Pero las sorpresas no paraban allí. Del auto salieron dos niños pequeños, una niña y un varón que era muy parecido a Cloud. ¿Acaso esos niños eran hijos de Tifa y Cloud? Pero NO era todo, cuando Tifa se levantó con cuidado y volteo tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña, Cloud por su parte tenía, ¿Otra bebe? Aquello era extraño, en total habían cuatro niños y tres adultos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El pobre anciano estaba muy confundido con toda aquella historia, se sentó en la silla y tomo aire, tenían ya treinta minutos conversando sobre todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde los "ataques terroristas" en Migdar hasta el día en el que se encontraban. No podía creer que Tifa hubiera pasado por tanto, no negaba que estaba bastante enojado con Cloud por todo lo que había sucedido, pero Tifa estaba sonriendo una vez más y estaba seguro de que Cloud no la volvería a dejar sola, así que le perdono.

Cargo a sus "nietas" con amor, saludo a Denzel y le prometió enseñarle todo lo que sabía su madre e igual con Marlene. Reeve y el hablaron de muchas cosas entre ellas la posibilidad de un tren que llevara a las personas de Nibelheim a Migdar pues a veces era difícil transportar medicamentos y personas enfermas, él lo había vivido en carne propia con Tifa cuando el accidente que quedo en coma y quería que otras personas pudieran tener más tranquilidad en ese aspecto.

Luego de hablar mucho y tomar té, era hora de que los Strife, Marle y Reeve siguieran su camino hacia Migdar, quedaba bastante trayecto que recorrer y debían ponerse ya en marcha. Todos se despidieron y se prometieron verse muy pronto. Y así fue como Zangan quedo en mitad de la carretera diciéndole adiós una vez más a Tifa y los demás, no tardaría mucho tiempo en ir a Migdar, no quería estar solo más tiempo.

El viaje que les siguió fue bastante largo y difícil, tuvieron que pasar la noche turnándose unos con otros para manejar el auto. Hasta Denzel y Marlene tuvieron su oportunidad de conducir al menos media hora, Cloud les estaba enseñando. Luego tomaron un barco, para llegar a Migdar había que hacerlo por aire o por mar, así que se subieron a un lindo crucero que los llevaría directamente a Junon, la ciudad del cañón. Aquel cañón que Shinra construyo y que casi destruye al planeta.

Luego de allí, pasaron "rápidamente" por la granja de chocobos pues las bebés estaban ya muy cansadas como para seguir este largo viaje, Tifa se dio cuenta que ella y los de avalancha lo habían hecho no por que quisieran sino porque debían. Debía admitir que aquellas "visitas" le hacían muy feliz pero, ya debían llegar al séptimo cielo.

"Bienvenidos a Migdar" decía aquel letrero que tanto hizo feliz al pequeño denzel que llevaba casi dos horas orinándose y no podían detenerse pues el desierto que llevaba de la granja de los chocobos a Migdar era peligroso y no querían que ningún monstruo les tomara por sorpresa con cuatro niños a bordo del vehículo.

Aún era de día, serian casi las doce del mediodía cuando se adentraron en aquellas placas grises de hierro, la gente igual que siempre, paseando de un lado a otro sin importarles siquiera el prójimo, ¿Quién se preocupaba por ellos? Estaban muy ocupados con sus problemas como para ponerse a ver los de los demás y eso hacía que la "capital" fuera un poco hostil con respecto a algunos ciudadanos, que eran en sí, la gran mayoría.

Tifa iba conduciendo el vehículo mientras Cloud descansaba a su lado, fue cuando aprovecho y desvió un poco su camino, Cloud se dio cuenta hacía que lugar se dirigía y aunque sintió una opresión en el pecho, aquella visita les sanaría muchas cosas que quizás aún no estuvieran sanas.

Cuando llegaron a la imponente iglesia, Denzel fue el primero que se bajó del auto para orinar lejos de allí, el pequeño sentía que si no vaciaba el tanque explotaría. Tifa en cambio tomo en brazos a las pequeñas bebes, Cloud cargo a Marlene y tomo de la mano a Denzel que ya había llegado, Reeve miraba desde una distancia oportuna mientras confirmaba la hora en su reloj.

Las puertas se abrieron y el agradable aroma a miles de flores, las únicas que crecían en ese lugar impregnaron cada ser de aquella familia, Tifa aspiro y camino muy cerca de donde había encontrado las pertenencias de Cloud el día en el cual el "hermano" de Kadaj y ella pelearon y se llevaron a Marlene. Tifa volteo y miro a Cloud, este le sonrió y aprobó lo que ella haría mientras Reeve se acercaba a la puerta lentamente.

Aerith - llamo Tifa – Sé que tú vives aquí, tu espíritu quedo en este lugar – Beso la frente de una de sus hijas – El tuyo y el del legendario héroe Zack, ustedes están aquí juntos y por eso, he querido reunirnos en este sagrado lugar – Cloud la miraba atentamente. Reeve tampoco podía decir una palabra – Quiero presentarles a mis niñas, sus nombres son Himeko y Hikari – Una ligera brisa llena de fragancia de las amarillas flores movió el cabello de Tifa un poco – Quiero que sepan que Denzel ya es mi hijo legalmente y que Cloud y yo consagramos nuestro amor y somos marido y mujer. Les pido de todo corazón que nos protejan y que jamás se alejen de nuestros recuerdos pues ustedes son parte importante de nosotros – Se reverencio un poco y dando media vuelta se alejó de allí, saliendo por la puerta principal de la iglesia.

Cloud contemplo un momento más aquel lugar para luego seguir a su esposa, Reeve también los persiguió y cuando se montaron en el auto, Tifa miro una vez más hacia la puerta y allí estaban, aquellas dos personas que físicamente no estaban con ellos pero que jamás les dejarían solos. Supo en ese instante que Aerith y Zack desde donde quiera que estuvieran les protegerían siempre.

Dejaron a Reeve directamente en la oficina central de las WRO y luego de despedirse y prometerse verse para cenar en unos días partieron hacia el séptimo cielo. Al llegar a las puertas de este, todos se miraron y tomados de las manos abrieron la puerta. La luz baño lentamente toda la habitación central. Aunque el polvo cubría todo el suelo y muebles Tifa sintió que por fin había vuelto a su casa.

Dieron los primeros pasos dentro y un teléfono comenzó a sonar, el sonar desde la "oficina" de Cloud emitía un sonido más molesto que el de las gemelas cuando se despertaban hambrientas. Tifa miro a Cloud y este corrió a contestar el teléfono. Alzo el auricular y cuando se lo puso en el oído lo primero que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de una espada chochando contra otra, lo siguiente fue como si toda la habitación se pusiera en blanco y luego…

Has logrado al fin ser feliz Cloud, te doy mi bendición a ti y a Tifa. Su amor será inmortal porque yo los protegeré siempre. No olvides nunca que estoy contigo y con todos…

Un silencio y luego una segunda voz se escuchó:

Has alcanzado al fin comprender de que se trata ser un verdadero soldado, camarada, lo has logrado. Ahora…se feliz…

La habitación volvió a llenarse de colores y muebles cuando el "tin tin tin" del teléfono comenzó a sonar en su oído, sonrió para sí mismo y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

¿Quién er…- Las palabras de Tifa fueron cortadas por el cálido beso de su esposo.

Algunas personas especiales mi amor – La beso una vez más y luego se separó – Es hora de recomenzar nuestra vida.

Y seguir siendo felices Cloud…

Tifa…

Cloud…

Denzel – El pequeño irrumpió graciosamente la escena y sus padres rieron junto a el.

Cloud y Tifa corrieron a atraparlo pero el pequeño era mas rápido, cuando Tifa subio y miro el desastre supo que sería una larga semana, la primera…de su retorno, un retorno que seguiría siendo feliz para siempre.

* * *

><p>Historias de amor se conocen muchas, mi padre dice que el amor se remonta a muchos siglos atrás cuando todos los sentimientos de este mundo comenzaron a jugar a las escondidas en el inmenso jardín de los ángeles que se encontraba en la tierra. El amor y la locura decidieron esconderse juntos en un matorral de rosas rojas, aquel color tan vivo y fuerte llamo la atención de la locura que no dudo en empujar al amor dentro de estas. El amor sin querer enterró las espinas en sus ojos y quedo ciego para siempre. La locura se sintió culpable y decidió guiarlo para siempre…Por eso dicen, que el amor siempre viene acompañado de la locura – La niña ríe ligeramente – Cloud es la locura y Tifa el amor, jamás se separaran pues están hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos descubrieron de la manera más difícil que se amaban y pasaron por muchos obstáculos que les obligaron a tomar muchas decisiones difíciles para estar juntos. Ahora que lo están, nada ni nadie los separara – Se detiene y camina hacia el lector – Soy Marlene, hija de Barret, gracias por acompañar a la familia avalancha en esta hermosa historia de amor y decisiones que termino en un hermoso final feliz, recuerden siempre perseguir sus sueños y no teman cuando su amor puede llegar a convertirse en una locura, bien dice una canción de Joan Manuel Serrat "Caminante no hay camino, se hace camino al andar. Al andar se hace camino y al volver la vista atrás se ve la senda que nunca se ha de volver a cruzar" Sigan adelante y al igual que Tifa y Cloud, si toman las decisiones con el corazón les aseguro que tendrán un hermoso final feliz – Marlene sonríe y comienza a retirarse - ¡Adiós y buenas noches! – Grita desde el fondo y una luz se apaga.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno. Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza en subir el capitulo final de esta hermosa historia que me ha sacado mas de una lagrima escribirla. solo para ustedes mis queridos lectores que han acogido esta historia y hasta se han enamorado tanto como yo! creanme que fue dificil hacer un final, por eso les tengo la sorpresa de que habra otro episodio! De verdad que me emociona el hecho de poder escribir sobre esta particular familia en Migdar asi que esperenlo porque se viene pronto!.<p>

**respuestas a los reviews.**

**Shizuru-HiME** : jaja primero que nada! Quiero agradecerte una vez más por pasarte por acá puntual siempre y disculpa la tardanza jeje, pero bueno sabes que aquí estoy y no los dejare sin final., mm bueno sí, tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente aunque la semana que viene cuando publique el verdadero ep final les publicare las ideas que tengo para que ustedes elijan ¿qué te parece?

**Vv-saya-vV:** Aquí estoy Saya con este lindo cap, y créeme que si el anterior te dio ganas de chilalr con este te morirás! Jaja espero que te guste una vez más y gracias por pasarte :D

**fandita-eromena:** Si, es cáncer es un tema que de verdad quería escribir pues ya perdí a alguien especial por esta enfermedad y quería recrearme la escena de una perspectiva diferente, créeme que si dejaba a los Strife sin Tifa ustedes dejaban la historia sin autora xD jajaja gracias por comentar! :D (y upps! Cierto que se me ha olvidado, gracias por acordármelo)

**lilliantepes:** jajaja no, este no es el último ep, pasa que tuve contratiempos para subirlo :D


End file.
